The 126th Hunger Games
by TheTributesWhoLived34
Summary: After the 125th Hunger Games, President Trekk looks at his Head Gamemaker to make this year even better than ever! Get ready for the action-packed sequel to the Fifth Quarter Quell! Suzanne Collins owns the Hunger Games, not me.
1. An Introduction

**Adameus Fletcher (Head Gamemaker):**

I stand offstage, ready for my interview with Tristan Honeybee that all of Panem to hear. Since the reapings will be happening tomorrow, President Trekk is counting on me to pump up the Capitol. I look down, and notice that my palms are sweating. This is only my second year as Head Gamemaker, so I'm very nervous. Besides, the President has already told me that this year needs to be more exciting than last year, despite the fact that last year was a Quarter Quell. He told me that he was satisfied by last year's performance, but not fully impressed. Basically, if I don't make it a more interesting game than last year, I'm off the job; or worse.

Finally, the voice of Tristan Honeybee pierces the air. "Ladies and gentlemen, it's time to talk to the man who makes it all happen, Head Gamemaker Adameus Fletcher!" I walk onstage to a roar of applause. As nervous as I am, the amount of applause is comforting. I walk over to my chair, right next to Tristan, who is wearing a gold sequined suit. "How are you today, Mr. Head Gamemaker?"

"I'm quite fine," I say. "Yourself?"

"Oh I'm very excited for the upcoming Hunger Games. Tell me, how do you plan to live up to last year's Quarter Quell?"

"You'll just have to trust me on this one," I say. "These Games will be better than ever!"

**Here's just a short intro to my SYOT, which will be a sequel to my last story, the 125th Hunger Games. (If you haven't read it yet, I would consider reading it before I start posting the chapters for this one.) I'm still accepting tributes until Friday. You can find the tribute form and more info on what tributes still need to be submitted on my profile. Thanks! :-)**


	2. The Tribute List

Okay, here's the official tribute list! Please don't get mad if your tribute wasn't chosen. I had to turn away some excellent tributes (especially the careers, because I got a lot of submissions for them). If your tribute was chosen, congratulations! If it wasn't, I'm really sorry, but I can't fit everyone in my story. So, without further ado, the tribute list:

**D1**:

Alexandrite Dazzle (Annabeth-TheTributeThatLived)

Glint Sulf (Jms2)

**D2**:

Jessie Harte (ImSoCutee00)

Mason Riley (Jms2)

**D3**:

Jennette Parke (me)

Jarvis Scholl (me)

**D4**:

Marina Ebony (me)

Sheldon Thomson (me)

**D5**:

Tadalynn Shipka (Taylor1103)

Eridan Keating ( .Real)

**D6**:

Nylah Tracks (CherryRedPanda)

Peyton Stanley (Jms2)

**D7**:

Mapelle Green (Annabeth-TheTributeThatLived)

Rory Cedarby (teampeeta1227)

**D8**:

Aria Law (Kelper142)

Lukas Cottingham (ImSoCutee00)

**D9**:

Harvest Anson (The Boy From Gallifrey)

Peter Grane (Jms2)

**D10**:

Swirl Winters (feistyflame)

Osborn Trevis (The Koala of Doom)

**D11**:

Cherry Fairbanks (me)

Ryland Yakavitz (me)

**D12**:

Misty Danielson (me)

Cobalt Cave (me)

I'm going to now start on the reapings. This is the first time I've ever done a full-blown reaping, so I have no idea how long it will take, or how many districts will be in one chapter. So, stay tuned! :-)


	3. The Reapings (Districts 1-3)

**District One:**

**Alexandrite Dazzle**

"Alexandrite, wake up!" a sing-song voice calls out. "Time for the reaping!" That could only be the trilling of my oldest sister, Blossom. I stand up and walk over to my mirror. I try to stifle a yawn as I reach for my brush on the dresser. It doesn't work well. After brushing my hair and fixing my makeup, I head over to my closet to find my reaping dress. I've had it picked out for weeks. It's a black lace dress; a very short, tight, strappless, backless one. Once it's on, I complete my look with a pair of hot pink pumps and a silver necklace with hot pink stones. Right before heading downstairs for breakfast, I take one last look at myself in the mirror. I'm really proud at the way my makeup turned out. My eyes are lightly highlighted with some mascara and eyeliner to make them pop, and my lips match my necklace and pumps in color perfectly. I have to look my best today. After all, I am volunteering.

Downstairs, I find my parents sitting down at the table with my three older sisters. Yes, their names are Blossom, Tiara, and Yasmin; the three prettiest girls their age in District One. They've got plenty of admirers, and won't have trouble finding a rich husband when the time comes. It's been tough being the youngest. When I was younger, I wasn't a very pretty or popular girl. I had basically no friends, and it didn't help that I had my perfect sisters looking down on me. I was the "ugly duckling" of the family, so to speak. So, I began to read a bit more, and had my parents sign me up for training lessons at the Academy. It was an excellent way to take my mind off of things. Then, when I was thirteen, puberty hit, and changed things for the better. By the time I turned fourteen, I had changed from the ugly duckling to the swan. I found guys flirting with me, and knew girls were jealous of me. And I hated it. At school, I was constantly at the mercy of jealous and insulting girls. Guys didn't know the proper time to stop hitting on me. Even at training I was bombarded. Finally, I decided to shut them all out and focus on training for the Hunger Games. That's my reason for volunteering. It will be an escape from my messed-up life, where I can't trust anyone except my boyfriend, Topaz, the only one different from all the rest.

**Glint Sulf**

"Oh my gosh you look so handsome," my mom gushes as I head for the front door. Geez she is so annoying. Good thing I'll be leaving her today. When she's done obsessing over me, she grabs my baby sister Emerald out of her highchair, calls for my father, and the four of us head for the reapings.

On the day there, my dad pounds more advice into my skull. It's getting kind of annoying. However, my dad has always been very serious about my training. He's the one who signed me up for lessons at the academy, and who has been constantly monitoring my training like a hawk. However, I don't mind it. I love training, and am super excited for the Games. It's not my dad's fault he's pushing so hard for me. He was supposed to volunteer when he was eighteen. However, a few days before the reapings, he got the news; my mother was pregnant with me. He couldn't just leave her, so he refused to volunteer. My grandfather nearly killed him because of that. My father was thrown out on the streets, so he married my mom a month later so that they could get a house. When I was born, my father knew that I would be the one; the one to bring honor to the family name by winning the Hunger Games.

We arrive at the square, and I find my friends Markus and Troy. They've trained at the Academy with me, but aren't going to volunteer. They aren't quite at volunteer level yet. Troy is still seventeen, though, so he could volunteer next year, if he wanted to. In a few minutes, our escourt, Peony Kincardine, arrives. She gives a quick introduction, and then shows us the video of Pamem's history. I don't listen to any of it; I talk with Markus and Troy the whole time. We're in the middle of a conversation about the hottest girls our age when Markus nudges me. "Dude, she's picking a name out of the bowl for the girls." Excellent, I need to see my competition.

"Sasha Brooks."

"I volunteer as tribute!" A pretty girl walks towards the stage. She's got wavy blonde hair, sharp green eyes, and is wearing a black lacy dress.

"I know that girl," Troy whispers in my ear. "Her name is Alexandrite Dazzle. She doesn't have many friends, but she's gorgeous, and talented.

"Huh, she doesn't look like too much competition," I say. Peony picks out a name from the second bowl. She opens her mouth to speak, but I beat her to it. "I volunteer as tribute!" I walk up to the stage, and Peony asks me for my name. I grab the microphone. "I am Glint Sulf, the victor of the 126th Hunger Games."

**Alexandrite Dazzle**

Glint will be a great addition to the career alliance. I've seen him train at the Academy. He might not have a brain cell in his head, but he's certainly strong. He'll have Capitol admirers too. I have to say, he looks pretty nice in his red shirt and black slacks. "Ladies and gentlemen, the District One tributes for the 126th Hunger Games!" After a round of applause, we're taken to the Justice Building.

My first visitors are my sisters. Their visit is very boring. They just give me fashion tips, and tell me how to win over the hearts of the other careers. "I have a boyfriend," I remind them about ten times through gritted teeth. My parents come in next. My mom strokes my hair as my dad gives me his last round of advice. Right before they leave, my mom gives me my district token. I've had it picked out for weeks. It's a sparkly pink hair clip that belonged to my aunt. My mom gives me a last kiss on the forehead, and walks out the door with my dad.

My last visitor is certainly my favorite. Topaz walks into the room, and my face breaks into a smile. "Topaz!" I shout, running into his arms. "Thanks so much for coming!"

"Why on earth would I miss this?" he asks. "I want to say good bye. I'm not going to see you for a month."

"Don't say that. I haven't won yet."

"But you're going to win," he says. "Come on, let's sit down."

We spend our next fifteen minutes or so talking, hugging, and kissing. Finally, the dreaded time comes. "Good bye, Topaz," I say.

"Bye, Alexandrite. I love you."

"Love you too."

**Glint Sulf**

My parents and baby sister walk into the first. My dad hammers me with more and more advice while my mother just sits there, rocking Emerald back and forth. When the Peacekeepers come to take them away, I'm kind of happy. It will be nice to take a break from my dad's voice. Before leaving, my mom checks to make sure I have my district token. I hold up my grandfather's knife handle. He won the Games with the knife, but since I can't bring weapons into the arena, I was just given the handle.

After my parents leave, Troy and Markus bound in. We continue our conversation about the hottest girls in the district, and talk a bit about my district partner too. "I think I can win her heart over," I say. "Then I'll slit her neck, when the time comes."

"I'm pretty sure she has a boyfriend," Troy says. "Some misfit named Topaz."

"So?" I say. "Glint Sulf can win over the heart of anyone he chooses."

After my friends leave, I get visited by three girls from school. Two of them came up in our conversation earlier. They all wish me good luck, plant a kiss on my cheek, and leave without anything more. I'm actually surprised that there wasn't more. I go to a lot of parties in District One.

**District Two:**

**Jessie Hart**

_Two girls sit up high in a tree. The girls are identical; down to every freckle. It's a cool summer day. The girls are very comfortable with the nice breeze blowing around. However, they begin to get bored. "I bet you can't climb up to that branch, one of the girls says to the other, pointing up the tree."_

_"Oh yeah?" says the other. "We'll see about that." The girl begins to climb, higher and higher, forcing away any fear that tries to penetrate her mind. She's a branch away when it happens. The girl looses her balance, and hangs from the branch with one hand. "Help, Jessie!" she screams. "Help!"_

_But Jessie can't get to her in time. The girl looses her grip, and plummets to the ground. "Anjie!" Jessie shouts as she watches in terror. Anjie lands with a splat. Jessie looks down. Anjie is surrounded in a pool of blood. Her neck has snapped. Both of her eyes are still open, her face a mask of terror. Her hand reaches out in front of her in the grass, grasping for a branch that isn't there..._

I wake up, sweating and screaming. It's been seven years since that day. I'm fourteen now, but I still get the nightmares. Of course, it's hard to forget when I've got the whole district staring at me like I'm a piece of scum. When my sister died seven years ago, everyone in the district thought I had killed her. Although I constantly told everyone that she died in a tree-climbing accident, they didn't seem to think it was an accident. The only people who believed I was innocent were my mom and dad. To this day, they're the only people I can still trust.

Once I've calmed down, I pull out my reaping dress. It's knee-length with floral print, and has matching heels. I still don't understand why everyone in District Two has to go to these and dress nicely. I mean, we all know that there's going to be two volunteers. There always is.

**Mason Riley**

I have to duck through the doorway as I walk out of the house. I've actually gotten pretty used to it. "Ready?" my mom asks. I nod in reply. She looks very excited. She should be. After all, her youngest son is volunteering for the Hunger Games today. Although, my mom is very used to her kids volunteering. My oldest sister volunteered ten years ago, but she died in the final five. It was a huge embarrassment to the family. Two years later, my oldest brother volunteered, and won. A few years after that, my other sister won. Now, it's my turn to show off. And I think I can be a bit more memorable than either of them.

As we walk to the square, I get lots of funny glances. I'm used to it by now. Whenever someone looks at me like that, I just smirk and wave down at them. I don't blame them for looking at me like that, because I'm a legally classified giant. Last time I went to the healing clinic, the thing they use to measure my height was two small, so they had to improvise. With an extra ruler and some tape, it was determined that I'm seven and a half feet tall. So yes, I've gotten used to people gawking at me. Who knows what they'll say when I volunteer?

**Jessie Hart**

District Two's escourt, Hepeta Joeson, walks onto the stage. She was just promoted here from District Six, and I can tell she's happy about it. Her face remains in a constant smile as she gives an introduction, and then starts the history video. Once it's done, she walks over to the first glass bowl. "Ladies first," she says, placing her hand in it. She plucks out a slip and reads it aloud. "Jessie Hart."

For a second or two, my body fills with numb shock. But then I remember that there's no need to worry. There's always volunteers in District Two. Sure enough, a brown-haired girl steps up and says, "I vol-" However, she stops in her tracks. "Who's name did you call out?" she asks, addressing Hepeta.

"Umm, Jessie Hart," Hepeta says, looking very confused.

The brunette smiles an evil smile. "Jessie Hart, huh? Well, never mind. I'm only seventeen. I'll volunteer next year." She steps back into line. What is going on? Why isn't she volunteering? Then, it hits me. She must believe the rumor about me killing my twin sister. She thinks I'm a murderer, and wants me to pay by sending me into the Hunger Games.

"Umm, Jessie Hart, can you come up here please?" I'm zapped out of my thoughts. I slowly walk up to the stage. When I reach it, Hepeta says, "Any volunteers?"

I look out into the crowd and notice something odd. Everyone is smiling and smirking at me. Honestly, no one's going to volunteer. All of District Two hates my guts. However, as Hepeta prepares to draw the male name, I begin to think a little bit. The Games could be a great opportunity to escape a life where everyone unjustly hates me. And if I win, I'll rub it in the face of every single District Two citizen!

**Mason Riley**

"Tyrell Fox."

"I volunteer as tribute!"

Heads turn my way as I saunter up to the stage. Hepeta, who usually has a smile on her face from dawn to dusk, takes on a look of shock. Since she's still staring at me, not moving her mouth, I invite myself up to the microphone. "Hi, my name is Mason Riley and I'm seven and a half feet tall." I then step over to where Jessie, the evil girl, is standing. Looking at her up close, I realize that her eyes are jet black. I feel like I'm staring into a black hole. I have to say, this girl scares me a little.

Hepeta still isn't saying anything, so I speak up. "So should we shake hands now, or what?"

Hepeta seems to zap back to life. "Umm, yes. You may, uhh, shake hands now."

I try to avoid Jessie's eyes as we shake hands. Then, we're sent into the Justice Building. I enter my room and sit down on the velvet couch, wondering who will come. I know my parents and siblings won't. We said our goodbyes before the reaping, so there's no need to say goodbye now. Sure enough, my first two visitors are my sparring partners at the training center. They wish me good luck, we chat a little bit, and then they leave. Next come three of my buddies from school, followed by two more after that. I have to say, I'm a very successful guy when it comes to making friends, despite my height. At last, my last round of visitors leave (three of my instructors from the training center), and I'm left to my thoughts.

**Jessie Hart**

My mom and dad walk through the door. I can tell my mom's been crying. "It's so unfair," she says. "First your sister, and now you. Neither of you deserved any of this."

"Calm down, mom," I say, hugging her. "I'm not dead yet. I may be younger than all of the other careers, but I can fit in with them. I've done a bit of training, and my mind's not too dull. Don't loose faith."

My mother just nods. My dad takes the opportunity to give me some advice. "Listen," he says. "You're right. If you can find your way in with the careers, they'll be an instant protection for you. However, make another alliance with your district partner. Once the careers break up, ally just with him. And then, when you make it to the final two, beat him with your brain."

In what seems like no time at all, the Peacekeepers come to take my parents away. "Good luck," my dad says. "We love you!" My mom just waves, fighting off tears. The door shuts, and they're gone. I know there's no other visitors out there, waiting to see me. I have no friends. I lie down on the couch in the silence, and close my eyes. A nap might make me feel better...

**District Three:**

**Jarvis Scholl**

I wake up to the sight of sunlight shining through my window; well, what's left of my window. It's been years since we've had the time or money for home renovations, so my window remains shattered. After pulling myself out of bed, I immediately remember what day it is, and a cold feeling shoots down my spine. Today's the day of the reapings.

I walk into the kitchen, and the smell of fresh bread hits my nose. It looks like my dad and my brother Henrie have decided to use up some of our monthly grain supply for breakfast. I don't mind. I'm in dire need of a morale booster. Henrie and my dad finish up, and walk the seven pieces of bread to the table. They also have a small bowl of raspberries. This really is a treat!

As I dig into my bread slice, I look across the table at my five younger brothers. Yeah, you heard me right. I'm the eldest of six boys. My mom always wanted a girl, so she kept trying to have one. That plan backfired when she gave birth to my youngest brother, Roy. She died, leaving my dad with six boys to take care of. I was fifteen at the time. I took out tessarae for my whole family that year, but it wasn't enough. We all nearly starved that year. Finally, I turned sixteen, and was able to get a job at the factory. I've been working alongside my father for two years. Between that and the tessarae, we've been able to scramble through. However, this is my last year of eligibility. Next year, Henrie will need to take tessarae, and if he or Leon are reaped, there will be nothing I can do.

**Jennette Parke**

I walk to the city square, my family right beside me. This is my first year of the reaping. My sister, Jessica, and brother, Jonathan, are still too young. We reach the square. I give everyone a hug, and then head off to the section for twelve-year-old girls. I take one look back at my family. Jessica is waving to me. She doesn't understand what's going on. She's only five.

District Three's escourt steps onstage. Her name is Adelina Pop, and it's clear she's excited for today's reaping. She's got a giant wig of bubblegum-pink hair, ghostly pale skin, and a revolting pink ruffled dress. I try to block myself out from the world as she shows the short video on the history of Panem. Even though it's my first reaping, I've still seen it many times. Finally, Adelina steps up to the bowl. "Let's see who our lucky lady will be this year." Her pale hand reaches into the bowl, swims around for a little bit, and then plucks a single paper out. District Three holds their breath as Adelina reads the name.

"Jennette Parke."

No no no no no no. This can't be happening!

**Jarvis Scholl**

I watch as the young girl makes her way to the stage. I'm sorry to say, but there's no way she'll make it past the bloodbath. She's really short and skinny, and glasses cloud most of her face. She has chocolate brown, straight hair that falls halfway down her back, and is wearing a blue blouse with a white skirt. Neither look very clean. As I look around, I see that most of District Three doesn't look happy. This girl has no chance. They're obviously hoping for a fair male tribute.

"Jarvis Scholl."

If I hadn't recognized the funny accent, I wouldn't have realized that the words came out of Adelina Pop's mouth. I slowly begin to walk up to the stage, terror consuming me. What's going to happen to my family? They're in the same situation they were when my mom died. My brother Henrie will have to get a job next year. Leon will have to help with the younger ones. How could this happen to my family.

When I reach the top of the stage, I see that most of District Three is smiling. What is wrong with them? Then I realize that they think District Three actually has a chance this year. Now I realize that I may be eighteen, and somewhat tall, but I really don't have a chance against some of the careers that have trained their whole lives. I'm a gonner; even more of a gonner than my district partner.

After a few closing words, Jennette and I are whisked away, into the Justice Building. We're separated about halfway up the stairs. They shove me into a room, where I sit and wait for nearly half an hour. Finally, my family bursts in. Well, half of it. "They only allow three visitors in the room at a time," my dad explains. Sure enough, he's with my two youngest siblings: Roy, who's three, and Fabian, who's five. None of them really understand what's going on, so they wander around the room, pointing out all of the fancy furniture while my dad and I talk.

"Listen," my dad says. "You need to get yourself allies."

"Who would want to ally with me?"

"You're eighteen. You're fairly tall. You're a guy. You're in okay physical condition. And, you're not too bad looking. Maybe you'll be able to find yourself some strong females to help you out. Okay?"

"Okay," I say. After a few more words, my dad and brothers are told to leave. Just before they're sent away, Fabian gives me the toy train I gave to him right after my mom died. "Good luck, son," my dad says as the Peacekeepers slam the door in his face. Five minutes later, my other three brothers burst through the door. We embrace in a group hug, something we haven't done since before our mom died. Avan, who's eight, sits on my lap while Leon and Henrie give me advice. Too soon, the Peacekeepers burst back in and tell them to leave.

My last visitor is kind of a surprise. One of my co-workers, named Hufford, walks in the door. He's nineteen, and has two younger siblings to take care of. Both of his parents died a few years ago. I never asked how. He kind of just sits there and looks out the window, apparently lost for words. I am too. After a few minutes, the Peacekeepers take him away. "Good luck," he says, right before the door closes.

**Jennette Parke**

My mom and sister come in first. "Oh my gosh, baby," my mom says. "I can't believe this is happening to you. Tears cloud her face. I can't help it; I start to cry too.

"I love you, mom," I sob. "I love you Jessica." My sister has started to cry too. I think she's starting to get it.

After a few minutes of sobbing into each other's shoulders, my mom pulls away. "Listen, baby," she says. "Just try your best out there. That's all I ask. I'll love you no matter what."

"I love you too," I say. At that moment, the Peacekeepers burst in. "Bye mom!" I nearly scream.

I have about ten minutes to calm down before my father and brother enter the room. When I hug my brother the tears start to flow again. My dad doesn't let me cry for long, though. "Look at me, Jennette," he says. "You're small. That'll make it easier to hide. You also don't need as much food as those bigger tributes, and you're used to hunger. If you hide, and find a find a source of water, you could make it very far."

"Don't kid yourself," I say. "I'm never going to win."

"Well you can always try," my dad says. "No one will think any less of you. Just try, sweetheart."

Way too quickly, the Peacekeepers reappear. "I love you sweetheart," my dad says. My younger brother has started to cry. "I always will."

**Well, here's my first reaping chapter. As you can see, I decided to include three districts per chapter. Also, I forgot to mention last chapter that I'm not doing a sponsorship point system. However, if you read and review a lot, and your tribute is starving or freezing, I may just send them some food or some matches (*hint* *hint*)! I hope you liked this chapter! :-)**


	4. The Reapings (Districts 4-6)

**Distric****t Four:**

**Marina Ebony**

I wake up, and stretch out my body. Stepping into my closet, I find my light blue silk dress with a teal belt and flats. After I put everything on, I fix my curly brown hair, apply some light makeup, and walk downstairs to where the rest of my family is waiting. My mom is finishing up breakfast as my dad and sister, Michelle, sit at the table. I join them, as we chow down on scrambled eggs and bacon.

Reaping day is actually a fun day for me, every year. I get to dress up, eat a nice breakfast, and there's no chance of being reaped. There's been two volunteers every year in District Four for the past twenty-four consecutive years. And since I'm not planning on volunteering, someone else will go into the Games. This is also my last year of eligibility for the Games. Pretty soon, any slight misgivings I have about being reaped will be gone.

**Sheldon Thompson**

I head to the reapings with my father, the only family member I have ever known. However, he's enough for me. He's had to raise me single-handed since I was two, which is when my mom left my dad. I never knew her. He's also been an excellent trainer. In fact, thanks to his support, I plan to volunteer for the Games today. I also plan to win.

We arrive, and I find my way to the eighteen-year-old boys' section. District Four's escort has already stepped onstage. Her name is Sunny Clearwater, and she's dressed herself to match the district. Her blonde hair has been highlighted with blue and green streaks, and she wears an aquamarine, seashell-encrusted dress. Her nails, or rather talons, also have seashells attached to them. Overall, I think it looks quite repulsive.

**Marina Ebony**

Sunny welcomes us (which is quite ironic, considering that we're the ones who actually live here) and shows us the mandatory video. Finally, it's time for her to draw the name.

"Marina Ebony."

That's no problem. Someone will volunteer, just like they do every year. However, the seconds tick by, and no one volunteers. What's going on? Usually there's girls ripping out each other's hair to volunteer. I begin to make my way to the stage, panic starting to form. Maybe the volunteer was scared by the zombies in last year's Hunger Games. Or maybe, they've reconsidered their decision to volunteer. Good for them, but not for me. I've had some training, but not certainly enough for the Hunger Games. When Sunny reaches into the second bowl, I know it's final; I will be going into the Hunger Games.

"Shaun Reed."

"I volunteer as tribute!"

A tall eighteen-year-old walks up to the stage. He's got brown hair and eyes, and judging by the muscles bulging out of his arms, he's been training his whole life. Sunny asks him his name. "Sheldon Thomson," he says simply. We shake hands, and are then carted off to the Justice Building.

My family visits me first. "Oh my gosh," my mom says. "You're the unluckiest person in District Four, my mom says. The one year you're reaped happens to be the one year no one volunteers."

"I know," I say. "But I've got a plan."

"What's your plan?" my dad asks.

"I'm going to pretend I was going to volunteer in the first place, but 'ironically,' I just happened to get reaped."

"Brilliant," my dad says. "You did do some training when you were younger, so as long as everyone believes your story, you'll be in the career pack, no problem."

"Yes," I say. "I look at my sister Michelle, who's sitting right next to me. "You're awful quiet, Shelly," I say. "Are you okay?"

"I guess so," she says. "I just really want you to come back home."

"Don't worry," I say. "I'll try my best to come back home. I love you."

"Love you too," she says, reaching around my neck to give me a hug."

Five minutes later, my family is asked to leave. "I love you," I say to all of them as the door slams shut. As I wait for my next visitor, I realize that Michelle left something on the couch. I recognize it at once; it's her favorite seashell out of her seashell collection. Well, whether she left it intentionally or unintentionally, this seashell will be my district token.

My three best friends in the whole entire world come in next. Their names are Janie, Rose, and Tessa, and besides my family, I spend more time with them than anyone. We kind of just hug and chat the whole time. My district partner, Sheldon, comes up a lot. Tessa and Rose think he's pretty good-looking, but I don't see it. When the Peacekeepers reappear in the room, my heart drops. My friends wish me good luck, and then leave. Since I'm pretty certain those were my last visitors, I just sit and wait for my escort to take me to the train.

**Sheldon Thomson**

My dad walks into the room first. I don't really see the need to have him say goodbye when we already knew I was going to volunteer, but he sees this as an opportunity to drill some last-minute advice into me. He says now's the best time for advice because volunteering got me 'In the zone.' At last, he leaves.

My dad turns out to be my only visitor. It doesn't surprise me. He homeschooled and trained me on his own, so I haven't had much interactions with the youth of District Four. I occupy myself by playing with my district token. It's a wooden ball; the only thing I have that I know belonged to my mother.

**District Five:**

**Eridan Keating**

"Eri, wake up! Time to get ready for the reapings!" I jump out of my broken bed, and head to what's left of our kitchen. Orisha is already making breakfast. "Toast and jam today," she says.

"Awesome," I reply, and stoop down to kiss her on the cheek. I'm thankful for Orisha. She keeps my spirits high, and keeps me going through this tough life. A few minutes later, Altair and Claudio, fellow orphans, walk in. We all sit down, and Orisha serves us our toast. As we eat, the pressure of the reapings silencing us, I realize how thankful I am for these three people.

A few years ago, I lived with my mom and dad. However, my parents argued a lot. At last, it became too much for me. They argued so much that I didn't feel loved. I left and didn't come back. Instead, I found an abandoned house in the woods near the district boundary. However, upon entering, I discovered that it was already occupied. Claudio, Altair, and Altair's sister Orisha had been living here, as orphans. They took me in, and I've been living in this house ever since. About two years ago, we figured out how to illegally connect to the power net, so we don't pay bills. We don't have running water, so whenever I start to smell a bit, (about once or twice a week) I'll go over to my friend Linus's house. He's pretty rich, and always willing to help if any of us are in need. A few months ago, Orisha and I started dating, and I've never been happier. I've also gotten a busking job at the district mall. Since I don't go to school, I work there every day, earning paychecks for my friends and I; my real family.

"We should probably head to the reaping soon," Orisha says. Since we live so far away from the town square, we have to spend nearly the whole morning walking there. I head back to my room, and throw on my reaping clothes. They're old and dirty, but the nicest clothes I've got. Right before leaving, I take one last look at my guitar, sitting by my bed. It's the most valuable thing I own, and not just because of the price. See, the four of us orphans are musicians. I play the guitar, Altair plays the bass, Claudio plays the drums, and Orisha sings. I love making music. It takes my mind off of things.

**Tadalynn Shipka**

I walk to the town square with my mom, stepfather, and stepbrother, Hal. I'm very relieved because this is my last year of reaping eligibility. If I can make it through this reaping, I'll be golden. I'll never have to worry about being reaped ever again. When we reach the square, I say goodbye to the three people I only actually care about in life, since I don't know my biological father. My mother and stepfather head off to spectate, and my stepbrother makes his way over to the fifteen-year-old boy section. I stand by myself in the eighteen-year-old girl section, waiting for the ceremony to begin.

Finally, our escort, Ullom Shellycoat, walks onstage. She's a very skinny six foot two lady, always dressed in ridiculous clothing. Today, her hair is blood-red, her eyes are purple, and her two inch long nails are covered in polka dots. I don't even want to get into what she's wearing. She gives the mandatory welcome speech, shows us the video, blah blah blah. Finally, it's time to pick the female tribute. Ullom reaches her hand into the bowl, and plucks a single piece of paper out. She unravels it slowly, as if to create suspense on purpose.

"Tadalynn Shipka."

Crap.

**Eridan Keating**

I breathe a sigh of relief. Orisha wasn't reaped. Instead, a fairly pretty, blond girl walks up to the stage, dressed in a black loose-hanging, fitted dress. She looks kind of tough. There's a chance that she could make it far. Ullom walks over to the male bowl, and picks out another name.

"Eridan Keating."

As I walk up to the stage, I feel like a prisoner on the way to his hanging. How could this happen? How could I be reaped? I don't deserve this. As I step onto the stage, the only shred of optimism left in my body tells me to be glad that none of my friends were reaped. That would be a nightmare if Orisha and I were both reaped. I couldn't bear to see her get hurt. I look out into the crowd once I plant myself on the stage. One face stands out above all the others. It's Orisha; tears flowing down her beautiful face.

Twenty minutes later, I'm in the Justice Building, awaiting my visitors. My first visitors are kind of a surprise; they're my parents. I immediately frown at them. "What are you doing here?" I ask. "Come to argue again?"

They look hurt, but I don't care. Finally, my mom speaks up. "We didn't know where you were. You could have been dead. So when you were reaped..."

"Let me guess," I interrupt. "You're happy I was reaped. Because now you know that I'm still alive. And, if I end up winning, I'll be in Victor's Village, so you'll know exactly where I am."

My parents both look like they're struggling to make words. I take a deep breath. "Just go," I say. "Please go home." Surprisingly, they both get up. However, before leaving, my mom plants a kiss on my forehead. When they shut the door, I'm kind of happy. They never loved me when I was a child, so why did they even come?

Linus is my next visitor. He helps raise my plummeting spirits. He tells me he'll help my friends if they need anything, and also points out how great it would be if I won. "You'll have a house in Victor's Village and everything! You and your friends will never go hungry again!"

Claudio and Altair walk in next. They look tired and out of breath."Where's Orisha?" I ask. "And why are you so out of breath?"

"Orisha's coming in next," Altair pants. "She wanted to see you alone. And we're all out of breath because we ran all the way home to get this." He holds up my guitar pick. "Want to use it as your district token?"

"Of course I do! Thanks so much!" My friends and I talk about a lot before they leave; the Games, how we're going to miss each other, what my strategy should be. Finally, a few minutes after Altair and Claudio have left, Orisha comes in. I'm glad to see she's stopped crying. "Are you okay?" I ask as she runs into my arms.

She smiles just a little. "You're going into the Games and you're asking me if I'm okay? I guess that's why I like you so much."

We try to make the best out of the next twenty minutes or so. We hug, talk, and kiss a little too. When the Peacekeepers come back in to take Orisha away, she starts to tear up a little. "Don't worry," I say. "I'll come back. We'll have a better life, in Victor's Village."

"I don't care about Victor's Village," she says. "All I care about is you."

**Tadalynn Shipka**

When the Justice Building door finally opens, my family comes in. My mom gives me a hug as my stepfather and stepbrother, Hal, sit on the neighboring couch. "I'm so sorry this happened to you," my mom says. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine, Mom," I say. I can't let her know I'm secretly scared. "I'm going to be okay. Remember when I was fourteen, and made that bike that could create electricity? I bet no one else knows how to do that."

Since a young age, I've always been interested in electricity. I spend most of my spare time fiddling around with old parts, trying to make them work. Four years ago, I found a way to power my family's house by peddling a bike and storing energy in old batteries. Hal and I love exercising to get rid of stress, so it's also been a way to stay active, something else that may come in handy during the Games.

In what feels like seconds later, my family is told to leave. "I love you," I say as they're forced out the door. The door slams, and I know that those were my last visitors. After all, I have no friends.

Years ago, I used to be known as the kind-hearted girl who would do anything for anyone. However, a little over a year ago, I was falsely accused of stealing from work. I was whipped to the brink of death. The day after I was whipped, I found out who had done the stealing; one of my best friends, who wouldn't confess, even after she saw me get whipped. So, I shut her out, as well as my other friends. I realized that the only people I could ever trust were my family. So now, because of that, I sit in silence, waiting for my escort to escort me out.

**District Six:**

**Peyton Stanley**

As soon as I wake up, it's feel like someone has pressed a weight on my chest. Today's the day of the reapings; my first reapings. Also, exactly one year ago today, I said goodbye to my sister forever. Last year my sister died in the Hunger Games. Her name was Kat Stanley.

I haven't been the same since my sister's death. Neither has my family. I head downstairs to where my mom, dad, and little sister are sitting at the table. "Morning, Peyton," my mom says. "How are you?"

I just shrug. We eat some eggs and bacon for breakfast. It tastes like cardboard. Once I'm changed, I head back upstairs to get dressed. I throw on a nice white shirt with black slacks before heading back downstairs. "Ready to go, son?" my dad asks.

"I guess," I say. My mom walks in with my five-year-old sister, Sabrina. Sabrina has changed a lot since last year. She used to be so innocent and kind-hearted. Tragedy has changed her. Now she's scared of anyone who isn't family. My mom and sister join hands with my father and I, and we walk to the reapings.

**Nylah Tracks**

I wheel my brother to the reapings as my mom and dad walk alongside. Three years ago, my brother got in an accident, and was paralyzed from the waist down. We've had to wheel him around in a makeshift wheelchair ever since. Finally, we reach the town square. After wheeling my brother to his section, I find my way over to the seventeen-year-old girl section.

Our escort steps onto the stage. His name is Pegasus Dragon; a very rare male escort. He's one of those obnoxious capitol citizens that believe he's better than all the district citizens, and wants all the attention on him. He makes a joke or two before showing us the video on Pamem's history. Finally, he walks over to one of the glass globes to pick a name. I cross my fingers.

"Nylah Tracks."

I slowly walk towards the stage, like a zombie. Fear courses through my body, but I must remain calm, for the cameras. What's going to happen to my brother, my family? Will they be okay when I'm gone?

**Peyton Stanley**

A short girl with dirty blond hair walks onstage. She may be small, but she doesn't look like a person to mess with. I barely have time to hope I'm not reaped when Pegasus begins to read the next name.

"Peyton Stanley."

How could this be happening? First my sister, now me. Is my family cursed? My name was on one slip of paper out of thousands, and Pegasus had to pick me? This isn't fair. I will myself to not break down and cry as I walk up to the stage. Pegasus obviously hasn't realized that I'm Kat's brother, or he'd be fawning over it. However, when I look into the crowd, I know some people have made the connection, judging by the look I'm getting.

Minutes later, we're sent into the Justice Building. My first visitors, to no surprise, are my family. As they walk in, I notice that something's wrong with my mom. Her face remains expressionless, her eyes bloodshot and never blinking. "She's in a bit of a shock," my dad explains. "First Kat, now this. Does Panem have it out for us?"

"I don't know," I say. "But it's stupid, the whole thing. Panem does have it out for us; for all of us in the districts."

Over the next few minutes, my dad and I chat while my sister looks on, wide-eyed, and my mom stares out the window. She comes out of shock long enough to hand me something. I recognize it at once; it's Kat's favorite necklace. "Thanks," I say to my mom. "It'll be a great district token."

When the Peacekeepers come in to take my family away, I'm reminded too much of last year, when I was the one being taken away from my sister. "Goodbye," I say, my eyes starting to tear up. When the door slams shut, I let out a sob, but stop myself there. I can't be known as a sniveling twelve-year-old baby. I need to stay calm.

My best friends, Max and Hayden, visit me next. When we start talking, I can tell that they're just trying to keep me in good spirits. We talk about things so random, you'd never guess I was on my way to die. When they leave, I just sit on the couch, begging myself to stay calm.

**Nylah Tracks**

My mom and dad wheel my brother, Rune, in first. We all exchange sorrowful looks. My father gets straight to businesses. "Nylah," he says. "You can't give up hope. You can do this. You know how to fight."

It's true. When I was younger, I was bullied because of my height. I can't help that I'm only 4'11. So, I began to spy on the Peacekeepers. By watching them, I learned how to fight. The next bully was sorry he picked on me. "I know," I say. "I'll be fine. But what about you guys? Will you be okay without me?"

My family is very poor. When Rune was paralyzed, my mom had to stop working. She had a new full-time job of taking care of him. My dad couldn't earn enough money to sustain a family by himself, so I had to take a job. I began work at the train assembly factory. I was a very useful employee, because I could crawl into tiny spaces to fix things that my co-workers couldn't reach. "We'll manage," my mother says. After all, it's one less mouth to feed.

My father gives me loads of advice over the next few minutes. I know I'm going to have trouble remembering it all. When my family has to leave, I try to stay calm. As my dad wheels my brother out and my mom walks alongside them, I know I need to get back to them.

Minutes later, my boyfriend bursts through the door, his face white. "Nylah!" he shouts, and we run into each other's arms. "Are you okay?" he asks.

"I guess so," I say. "Don't worry about me, Diesel."

I already know how much we're going to miss each other. Diesel has always been there for me. He's probably the only person who defended me from the bullies. We've been dating for a year. Excluding my family, he's the best person I've ever met. When he has to leave, I nearly tear up again. "I love you, Nylah," he says as he walks backwards out of the door. "Never forget that."

**I hope you enjoyed the next quarter of the reapings! We're halfway done! (Yay!) I'm going to be on vacation for the next three days, so sorry if this chapter was a bit rushed or sloppy because I wanted to get it out before I leave. I'll make sure to write my next chapter while I'm away. Basically, I'm vacationing to a log cabin in the middle of the woods, so it always gives me lots of inspiration for writing (especially since we're getting to the lower districts). :-)**


	5. The Reapings (Districts 7-9)

**District Seven:**

**Mapelle Green**

"Mapelle, the reapings start in two hours," my mom calls. I sit up in my bed and yawn. Great; it's reaping day, and I have a great chance of being reaped. My dad recently lost his job at the logging company, so my mom's had to take a laundry job, and I've had to take out extra tessarae. There's a very good chance that I could be carted off to the Capitol in three hours. I walk over to my closet to find my reaping clothes. I pull out an old tan skirt, a green tank top, and black flats. It's not much, but it's all I've got in terms of nice clothes.

I walk into the kitchen, where I spot my mom, dad, and three-year-old brother Barry sitting at the table. "Morning, Mapelle," my mom says. "Toast?"

I nod. Toast is all we've been able to afford for breakfast since my dad lost his job. I've always wanted to do something brave, like go into the woods to pick berries, or even hunt, but I've been too afraid of the prospect of being caught by Peacekeepers to take a step out of the district boundary. So, instead, I've resigned to taking out tessarae and eating lumpy bread.

When all the toast has been finished, I help my mom wash the dishes. I then head back to my room to grab something I forgot to put on; my favorite necklace. It's got an oak tree charm on it. It's the prettiest thing I own. After admiring it for a few seconds in my cracked mirror, I walk out of my front door, where my family's waiting for me. "Let's go," I say.

**Rory Cedarby**

My sister and I walk to the reapings, arm in arm, behind our parents. Julianne is thirteen, and we share a pretty special brother-sister bond. We're always there for each other. Today is an example of that. Reaping day always worries everyone. However, I'm not worrying too much. My name's only in there five times, and Julianne's is in there twice. My family isn't as rich as some of the citizens of higher districts, but we've done well in District Seven standards, so we haven't needed to take tessarae. My mom's a painter, taking advantage of District Seven's paper, and my dad works at the logging company.

When we reach the square, Julianne gives me a hug before departing off to her section. "I love you," she says.

"Love you too," I say. Seeing her solemn expression, I try to comfort her. "Don't worry," I say. "Your name's only in there twice. "Some older kids have their name in there over fifteen times as much as you do. Now go find your friends. You'll be okay."

Julianne walks away, and I make my way over to the sixteen-year-old boy section. I reach it just in time. All of a sudden, our escort, Petunia, steps on stage. She's had flowers tattooed all over her body and magenta hair for as long as I can remember. Her makeup is always the same too; vivid purple eyelashes and pink eyeshadow. And she's also got this really annoying voice, and it's not just because of her Capitol accent. Her voice is extremely high and squeaky. As she begins to speak, I realize that imagining her as a mouse isn't a very far stretch. She's also very short. I wouldn't be surprised if she turned out to have mice relatives.

**Mapelle Green**

The video ends, and Petunia walks over to one of the glass bowls, her heels clicking. "Let's pick the lucky lady first!" she squeaks, as if this is the most exciting thing in the world. Petunia has to stand on her toes to pick a name out. Why hasn't she thought of bringing a stool, after all these years? At last, her short, pudgy fingers clamp on a single sheet. Petunia takes it, and steps back over to the microphone to unravel it.

"Mapelle Green," she reads.

For the past month, I've had nightmares about being reaped. I didn't have one last night, I realize with a jolt. I hoped that meant everything was going to be okay. And now, here I am; my nightmares have come true. It's extremely hard, trying to compose myself as I walk up to the stage. A single tear trickles out, finding a way through the floodgates. Hopefully, the cameras aren't on me. The fact that I am going to the Hunger Games is still sinking in. It's bad enough watching it on television. If that gives me nightmares, what will happen when I go into the actual Games? All the blood everywhere, kids killing other kids- I choke on some vomit, but swallow it back down. Thankfully, my stomach isn't all that full, so it goes down easily. They'll be plenty of time for vomiting when I'm in the Hunger Games.

**Rory Cedarby**

A pretty fourteen-year-old girl walks up to the stage. From where I stand, I can see she's got shoulder-length, auburn hair, pale skin, and high cheekbones. She's extremely skinny, looking like she hasn't had a proper meal in years. Petunia makes her way over to the other glass bowl. Pulling out another slip of paper, she steps up to her podium, and reads:

"Rory Cedarby."

"No!" I recognize Julianne's voice, shouting above the crowd. Although I'm terrified, I have to look brave, for her. As I walk to the stage, I try to keep my expression blank. I don't want anyone classifying me as a weakling before the Games even begin. I reach the stage, and get a better look at Mapelle. Freckles dot across her nose and cheeks, and her bright, green eyes are wide open in shock. At last, the ceremony ends, and we're led to the Justice Building. I sit down in my room, waiting for visitors to arrive.

A few minutes later, Julianne bursts through the door, followed by my mom and dad. Julianne runs over to me, sobbing. "You can't go into the Games, you can't," she cries.

"Sorry, Julianne, but I can't help being reaped," I say.

"You will try to get back, won't you?" she asks.

"Of course I'll try" I say. "Don't worry."

My mom and dad talk to me next. My dad gives me some advice. I listen intently, because I've always looked up to my father. He works at the logging company; something I planned to do when I got older. Now, those dreams have been shattered. However, I remember, with a jolt, that I've kept a scrap of fabric from my dad's old uniform in my pocket ever since he got a new uniform. I can use that as my district token.

My family is forced out, a few minutes later. Julianne looks like she wants to throw a fit, but decides against it in the end. My best friends Benn and Xander come in next. We like to take walks and hang out in the woods a lot. We're like a family. They spend their allotted time telling me how much they'll miss me, and giving me advice. When they leave, I sit by myself, waiting.

**Mapelle Green**

My parents come in with my little brother first. Poor Barry; he has no idea what's going on. However, that might be better. I wish I was still three. My parents tell me how much they'll miss me, and my dad gives me some tips for the Games. Too quickly, the Peacekeepers enter the room again to make my family leave. I hug my mom and dad, and give Barry a little kiss on his nose, and they leave.

My next visitors aren't much of a surprise; my best friends Ivy and Serena. "You can't go into the Hunger Games, you can't!" Ivy says. "This whole thing is stupid, the Capitol, the Hunger Games..."

"Ivy, calm down," I say, cutting her off. "They could have cameras in here." Ivy has always been pretty outspoken, but she has a good heart.

"Sorry," Ivy says. "It's just horrible." She gives me a hug.

"We're going to miss you," Serena says. "But don't give up hope yet. You can act well." It's true. I've always been interested in acting. "You're also smart."

"Not nearly as smart as you," I say. Serena's a genius. She's the top of our class. I may be above average, but barely.

Ivy notices my oak tree necklace. "Are you going to use that as your district token?"

The idea hadn't even occurred to me. "I guess," I say. "It is my favorite necklace."

After ten more minutes of Ivy whispering insults at the Capitol and Serena giving me advice, they have to leave. I wave as the Peacekeepers lead them out the door, and slam it between us. I know they'll miss me, and I'll miss them too.

**District Eight:**

**Aria Law**

I yawn as I get out bed and stretch my arms. I walk over to my closet and find my reaping clothes; my favorite black and white dress. I brush my long, black hair and put it back in a ponytail. Checking myself in the mirror, I know I have to look perfect. Today, I'm volunteering.

Now I'm not volunteering for pride or fame or anything like that. A few years ago, my sister was reaped at the age of twelve. She died in the bloodbath. I am volunteering to avenge her death. I plan to win, and then live in the Capitol and become a Gamemakers. I've always looked up to them. The Gamemakers are the ones that make it all happen, and I want to be a part of that. It seems like a really fun job.

Downstairs, I meet my mom, dad, and younger brother Henry. He still isn't of reaping age. My family doesn't really agree with me volunteering, but they get it. I must avenge their other daughter's death. We eat some breakfast; pancakes with syrup. Finally, we set off to the reapings.

**Lukas Cottingham**

I walk to the reapings with my mom and four younger siblings. Annaliese, who's thirteen, is the only other one, besides me, who is of reaping age. She looks extremely nervous, so I give her hand a reassuring squeeze. "You're name's only in there twice," I say. "You're not going to get reaped."

We reach the square. My mom, five-year-old brother Damien, and ten-year-old brother Robert head off to the spectators' section while Annaliese and I find our sections. I find my best friend Austin standing by himself. "Hey," I say to him. He just nods. Everyone's nervous on reaping day, including Austin, who's very brave.

Our escort finally appears on stage. Her name is Ridonica, and she's obsesses way too much about Capitol fashions and 'etiquette.' She rolls her r's way too much, and almost everyone in District Eight refers to her as 'Ridiculous.' Ridiculous delivers her speech at the podium, shows us the history video, and walks back over to the glass balls to pick the female tribute. Her light blue hand reaches in, and pulls out a single slip.

"Annaliese Cottingham."

I barely have time to register that Annaliese has been reaped when another voice rings out.

"I volunteer as tribute!"

An older girl with jet-black hair walks up to the stage. I don't recognize her. Why did she volunteer? No one in District Eight volunteers just because. When the girl steps up to the stage, Ridiculous asks for her name. "Aria Law," the girl says. Once again, I've never heard of her. Ridiculous reaches into the other glass globe to draw a name.

"Lukas Cottigham."

This can't be happening. All of a sudden, I spot Austin stepping forward. He's going to volunteer for me. "No," I hiss. "I was the one reaped, so I'm the one going up there. You're not allowed to die for me." Austin just nods, and steps back to let me through.

**Aria Law**

A thin, sixteen-year-old boy with dark brown hair steps up to the stage. He's dressed in a formal black coat over a plain white shirt, black trousers and black shoes. If he has some skills, he could be a potential ally. We shake hands, and then are sent to the Justice Building for our goodbyes.

My family comes in first. Since they already knew I was going to volunteer, we've already said our goodbyes. My mom checks to make sure I've got my district token, an amethyst shard, my dad gives me last-minute advice, and my brother gives me a hug. They leave, and my three best friends come in. They're triplets that live near me; their names are Edea, Linden, and Ama Lee. They knew my plans to volunteer, and have helped me train. They immediately tell me how much they'll miss me until I get back. After that, we just engage in some small talk until they leave.

**Lukas Cottingham**

My mom comes in with my youngest brother. "Where's Robert and Annaliese?" I ask.

"They're coming in next," she replies. "They only allow three visitors at a time."

I try to make the best of our conversation. Little Damien just sits there with a confused look on his face. I can tell he knows something serious is going on, but he doesn't quite understand what it is. The Peacekeepers take them away, against their will, and the other half of my family comes in.

Robert's always been the troublemaker of the family, so seeing him with a serious expression on his face is kind of a shocker. Annaliese and I talk about the motives that the girl, Aria, could have to volunteer. None of them seem to be the real reason, though. I also tell Annaliese that she has to take over my job of making money for the family with embroidery. Ever since my father died five years ago, I've started up a little embroidery business. It makes enough money for us to have a good life. However, since I'm leaving, Annaliese will have to take on that role. I've taught her how to make embroidery, and even though she's not as good as I am, she'll be able to make a few bucks. Before leaving, she gives me a small, light blue piece of fabric with the names of my family members and Austin embroidered on it. "Use it as your district token," she says.

"I will," I reply. "Thanks so much."

Austin visits next. He tells me he'll make sure my family's doing okay, and that he'll help Annaliese with embroidery since he dabbles in it. He leaves, and I know not to expect any more visitors. I sit on the comfortable couch, folding and unfolding the piece of fabric in my hands.

**District Nine:**

**Harvest Anson**

I awake to the sound of my twin brothers running through our house. They're only eight, so they're not too worried when it comes to reaping day. I know my sister Caritta will be nervous, though. She's only fourteen, and she's very scared of the Games. However, I've told her that if she ever happened to get reaped, I'd volunteer for her on the spot. But, this is the last year I'll have that option. Next year, Caritta will be on her own.

Downstairs, I find my dad wrestling my brothers into their seats as they shriek with joy. Caritta just sits in her chair, using her fork to play with her eggs. She doesn't look happy. My mom passes me a plate of eggs, and I dig in. Once my eggs are gone, I look over at Caritta, who still hasn't touched her eggs. "Come on," I say. "Eat. Everything's going to be okay."

I walk back upstairs to get dressed for the reaping. I pull my dress out of my closet; it's a casual, thigh-length, white one. I find my pair of leather brown flats, and then head back downstairs where the rest of my family is waiting. Caritta is wearing one of my old dresses. I've always been told that Caritta looks like a mini-me, and now I've begun to believe it. We do share the same carmel-colored hair and hazel eyes. I can remember wearing that dress to the reapings at fourteen, Caritta's age. "Everyone ready?" My dad asks. I nod, and we step out the door.

**Peter Grane**

My twin brother, Gener, and I walk towards the thirteen-year-old section as our parents head for the spectator section. We find our best friends, Eric and Evan, who also happen to be twins. We don't say much to each other. We're all too nervous to talk.

Not long after we find Eric and Evan, the ceremony begins. District Nine's escort, Praxis, steps up to his podium. His hair is dyed a dull gray color that goes upwards. I don't know how old he is, but he's been the escort my whole life. I zone out as he talks and shows us the Panem history video that the Capitol requires us to watch. Finally, he's ready to draw the names. "Let's start with the gentlemen first," he says. He reaches into a glass globe.

"Peter Grane."

Shock courses through my body. How could I be reaped? My name was only in there twice! I feel ice-cold as I walk up to the stage. I've never been this scared in my life.

**Harvest Anson**

A young boy walks up to the stage, dressed in a blue shirt and black dress pants. Sadly for him, it doesn't look like he'll last long. Praxis walks over to the other glass bowl. "Time to pick the lady," he says.

"June Winters."

A loud wail rings out from the twelve-year-old girls' section. I watch as a tiny girl begins to walk up to the stage. Tears stream down her face. I can't take it.

"I volunteer as tribute!"

I jog up to the little girl, and give her a hug. "Calm down," I say. "It's okay. You're not going into the Hunger Games. You can go back into your line." One of the girl's friends steps up and leads her back into the line. Once I'm sure she's okay, I walk up to the stage.

"What's your name?" Praxis asks.

"Harvest Anson," I reply.

Five minutes later, we're dragged into the Justice Building. After a few minutes of sitting in an empty room in silence, my sister bursts in, holding my mom's hand. Caritta has clearly been crying. "Don't cry," I say. "It's going to be fine, Caritta. I'll make it back."

She looks up at me. "You will?"

"I'll try my best," I reply.

My mom then begins to tell me how proud she is that I volunteered for that little girl. "I'm so lucky to have such a great daughter like you," she says.

Just before they leave, Caritta presses something into my hand. "Use it as a district token," she says.

Once she's gone, I look at what she gave me. It's a blunt block of wood. I believe she carved it herself. I place it in my pocket as my next visitors come in; my dad and my twin brothers. It's amazing how much their mood has changed from this morning. My dad tells me he's proud of me, and gives me advice, while my brothers just stare at we wordlessly. Just before they leave, my brothers embrace me in a group hug.

My friends Bran and Peara visit next. They tell me they'll miss me a lot. Peara knew Carmen from the 125th Hunger Games. They weren't really friends, but Peara was in some of her classes. The three of us have been friends for as long as I can remember. The two of them tell me they'll miss me, give me some advice, and leave when the Peacekeepers reappear.

**Peter Grane**

My family visits first. I'm actually surprised when my mom runs in and gives me a big hug. She hasn't shown much affection for me lately. A few months ago, my older sister Brianna went missing. Since then, my parents have been neglecting Gener and I in attempts to find her. So, I'm very happy that she's hugging me for the first time in six months.

My parents sits in silence for most of their visit. Generally tries to talk to me, but the awkwardness in the air won't let him. However, right before leaving, my mom pulls something out of her purse. It's a tiny family picture, taken just a few weeks before Brianna went missing. "Your district token," she says simply.

"Thanks, Mom," I say, right as the Peacekeepers burst in to take them away.

Eric and Evan walk in next. They're obviously both upset about what's happened, but they try to keep me in good spirits, by cracking jokes and stuff. However, nothing in the world can make me happy right now. Eric and Evan leave, and I'm left to nothing but my thoughts.

**Only one more chapter of reapings left! Please review to let me know how I'm doing! :-)**


	6. The Reapings (Districts 10-12)

**District Ten:**

**Swirl Winters**

I wake up to the sound of birds chirping. Opening my eyes, I look around at the beautiful forest, and remember that I decided to sleep in a tree last night. I've been an orphan since age ten, so every night, I find somewhere to sleep; the woods, barns, abandoned houses, and stuff like that. I refuse to go live in the community home. I'm better off living by myself.

The district officials do know my lifestyle, though, and they're okay with it. That's because I work for them. Three years ago, after my parents died, I decided I'd live on my own. I'd rather be free than locked up in some community home. However, that winter, it became harder and harder to find food. So, I began to kill people for their food. I didn't want to, but my hunger took over, and before I knew it, my knife began to fly right into rich people's skulls. After about a year of living like this, the mayor and the Peacekeepers got wind of it. They gave me two options; either they execute me on the spot, or I join a team of assassins, formed to kill off rebels. I made the obvious choice. However, I soon realized that it wasn't a pleasant job. When I killed for food, my hunger was able to block out my conscience. Now, every time I kill someone, I regret it instantly.

Remembering that today is the reapings, I hop out of bed with my duffle bag, which holds everything I own. It has about three pairs of clothes in it, some food and water, and a few keepsakes from my pre-orphan life. I change into a black hoodie and jeans, and leave my duffel bag on the ground next to my tree. I'll come back to get it after the reapings.

**Osborn Trevis**

As I walk into town with my family, I notice that this is one of the first times my family has been together in the past year. My younger, fifteen-year-old sister is always out somewhere with her boyfriend. I feel like I never see her anymore. My parents, even though they try to be there for me as much as possible, have jobs working in the fields, and so does my older sister. So, reaping day is one of the rare times we're together as a family.

When we reach the square, my parents and older sister say goodbye, and head off into the crowds. I find my way to the seventeen-year-old boy section, immediately finding my friends. There are six of us, and even though we aren't super close, we bond over one common interest; rodeos. We've all heard the stories of rodeos, in pre-Panem times, and think it would be really cool if District Ten started having rodeos. However, the mayor has ignored our thirteen letters, so I don't think we're getting a rodeo anytime soon.

After what seems like forever, our escort arrives. Her name is Hila Klerx, and I could easily describe her with three letters; OCD. Every year, the ceremony has to go exactly as she plans it, or she freaks. I remember that she yelled at a Peacekeeper one year, on live television, because he was 'Two feet to the left!' Another year, she got up to the stage, and her podium was crooked, so she spent her first three minutes on camera trying to straighten it. The Capitol always loves watching Hila.

**Swirl Winters**

"Ladies first," Hila says when her introduction and the video have finished. She steps over to her first glass globe, and reaches her hand in. Plucking out a single slip, she heads back for her podium, and reads the name aloud.

"Swirl Winters."

How could I be reaped? My name's only in there twice, since I refuse to take the Capitol's tessarae. Whatever the matter, I make sure I keep a calm expression. All of a sudden, I notice I'm halfway up to the stage, not noticing how far I've walked. In another blink of an eye, I'm standing right next to Hila.

As Hila begins to draw the male name, my mind buzzes off in a million directions. I start to think that maybe I shouldn't be super scared of the Hunger Games. I mean, they're super cruel and all, but I've lived on my own for years. I can take care of myself. Also, I've had some weapons training in my rebel assassin group. However, I'm not going to be that keen to kill. As long as hunger doesn't control me like it did three years ago, I plan to let other people do the killing, for once.

**Osborn Trevis**

Hila reaches her hand into the male bowl.

"Osborn Trevis."

As I walk up to the stage, I can feel everyone's eyes on the back of my neck. My insides ice-cold, I step up to the stage, where the female tribute is already standing. She has a very odd appearance. First of all, she's dressed in a black hoodie and jeans. She's got brown hair with red and gold streaks, pulled back into a ponytail. Her eyes are two different colors; one is green, and the other is blue with white swirls. She has pale skin, and freckles over her nose and cheeks.

Once the ceremony is over, we're sent into the Justice Building. My mom and sisters come in first. "They only allow three visitors at a time, so your dad is coming in by himself. He wanted to give you advice by himself."

For the whole visit, my mom and sisters just tell me they're going to miss me, and wish me good luck. Once they're gone, my dad visits. Just like my mom said he would, he hammers on the advice. Once his fifteen minute advice session is over, two of my rodeo friends come in; Heshel and Zander. They wish me good luck, and in attempts to keep me happy, they talk about rodeos with me. The same thing happens when Tibby, Thorley, and Voitto visit. I'm sad when they leave, because it means I'm all alone.

**Swirl Winters**

My guy-friends, Nathan and Angus, come in first. Nathan is a short red-head, who I've known since before I became an orphan. Angus is short and speedy, and has long, blonde hair. We enjoy challenging each other to races. We talk about what my strategy should be, and how to play to my strengths. When they leave, I'm visited by my girl-friends, Tazzy and Allison. Tazzy is tall, and has brown hair. Allison doesn't look like anyone I've met before. She has pin-straight, black hair and almond-shaped, squinty eyes. They talk about more girly things with me; how I'll look so pretty in the Capitol outfits, how I should keep my eyes peeled for hot tributes. When the Peacekeepers step in, they wish me good luck, and leave.

My next visitor is a shock; the mayor of District Ten. He tells me to watch myself in the Capitol. If I breathe a word of our rebel-assassination group, he'll come into the arena himself to kill me. Also, if I win, I'll be expected to continue working in the group, unless I'm in the Capitol or cameras are in town. He exits before the Peacekeepers even come in, leaving me to wonder if it will be worth it to win.

**District Eleven:**

**Cherry Fairbanks**

"Cherry, time to get ready for the reapings!" I open my eyes and spot my mother standing near my bedroom door. She's holding up a pretty pink dress with white polka dots. "Surprise," she says. "Happy birthday!"

"Thanks so much, Mom," I say. I was going to just wear my dress from last year, but this is even better. Although it's depressing, having a birthday on Reaping Day, it does have its perks. "We'll open the rest of your presents later," my mom says, handing me the dress and kissing me on the forehead. My mom and I have always been very close; mainly because I'm an only child. It's just me, my dad, and my mom. My family has always done okay when it comes to money since there's only three mouths to feed. We're nowhere close to rich, but we've always had enough.

I get dressed, dig out a pair of white heels from my closet, and brush my strawberry-blond hair. Heading downstairs, I notice my mom's piling some pancakes onto a plate. She hands the plate to me. "Thanks," I say, as I set my plate down and grab the syrup. Reaping Day/ my birthday is one of the only times I get to taste syrup, as it's very expensive and hard to get in District Eleven. However, there are a few farmers in the district who collect it from the maple trees. I am extremely thankful for them.

**Ryland Yakavitz**

I notice how worried my parents look as we head to the reapings. They have four kids entered in the reapings this year; my eighteen-year-old brother Miles, my fourteen-year old sister Mila, my twelve-year-old sister Rhianna, and fifteen-year-old me. We all take tessarae, so it'll be a miracle if none of us are reaped. We reach the square, and exchange hugs with each other, before heading to where we need to go. No sooner have I found my spot when our escort appears.

Our escort's name is June Summers, and she is crazy about bright colors. Her hair is a bubblegum pink color and her dress is a bright chartreuse. Her heels match her dress, and her bracelets match her hair. She gets straight to the introduction, and then the history video. At last, it's time to pick the female name.

**Cherry Fairbanks**

June steps up to the bowl with the female names in it. She reaches a pale hand in, and draws out a single slip. She walks back over the podium, and clears her throat.

"Cherry Fairbanks."

I freeze in my tracks. This can't be happening; not on my birthday! I was supposed to have a great afternoon of opening presents and celebrating the fact that I wouldn't be on my way to the Capitol for the Hunger Games. That will never happen now. I am going into the Hunger Games.

I make my walk up to the stage, and take my spot next to June. She strides over to the bowl for the male names. I begin to wonder who my district partner will be. Hopefully he's around my age, and will be interested in allying with me.

**Ryland Yakavitz**

"Ryland Yakavitz."

Cold as ice, I begin to walk up to the stage. As I walk, I find my older brother in the crowd. I look at him, hoping he'll speak up. He just stares at me, with a look that says, 'Sorry, bro.' I continue my walk up to stage, scared out of my mind. At last, I stand next to the girl tribute, Cherry. We shake hands, and are shipped off to the Justice Building.

My mother visits with Mila and Rhianna. My sisters just kind of sob silently as my mom and I talk. Right before leaving, Rhianna hands me her purple hair ribbon. "Will you take it as a district token?" she asks.

"Of course," I reply.

My dad and brother come in next. Immediately, I know something's going on between the two of them. Miles isn't looking at my dad, and there's a bruise starting to form on his cheek. As my dad begins to give me advice, and I pretend to listen, I realize what has happened; my dad punched my older brother because he didn't volunteer for me.

Once my dad and brother leave, I'm visited by my best friend, Clint. He wishes me good luck, and gives me some tips for the Games. Before I'm ready, he has to leave, and I'm left on my own. I sit in silence, waiting to be taken to my next destination.

**Cherry Fairbanks**

My parents burst through the door. My mom's in tears. "This was supposed to be your fun sixteenth birthday," she says. "We were supposed to open all your presents, and eat cake, and everything!"

"Mom, calm down," I say. "I'm okay. Everything's going to be okay."

My mom wipes her tears away. "Sorry," she says. "I was being stupid. Being stupid."

A few minutes later, my mom pulls a wrapped box out of her pocket. "For you," she says, handing it to me. "It was supposed to be for your birthday, but you know..." she trails off.

I take the package, and rip off the wrappings. I pull out a beautiful charm bracelet. "Thanks so much," I say, planting a kiss on both of my parents' cheeks.

When they leave, my best friend, Lillie Riley, enters. She's heartbroken too. We kind of just comfort each other before she's forced out. Lillie has three younger siblings to take care of, since her mother and father work all day, so I've often helped her with them. I tell her my mom and dad will be more than happy to help, since they no longer have a daughter in the house. She leaves, and I know that I'll have to wait by myself for a long time, considering that I only had three visitors.

**District Twelve:**

**Cobalt Cave**

I wake up to see that Misty is already making us breakfast. Since it's Reaping Day, we can't cook anything. With all the hovercrafts flying in, they'd easily see a column of smoke rising out of the woods. Misty and I have been living here two years now, ever since we ran away from the community home. We live in a particularly big cave, but we've also build a tiny structure off of the cave, made from some fallen branches. We get our food from various plants and animals. We don't have any weapons to hunt with, but Misty is pretty good with traps. We only travel into the district about once a month. Overall, we have an okay life out here.

As Misty hands me a berry concoction, I begin to think about our plans for today. They still worry me. Today, we do not plan to go to the reapings. Instead, we're going to go to a bakery to steal some bread and other goodies while the reapings are going on. We've been short on food lately, so while no one's around to watch, we plan to do our stealing. We've made sure to pick an extra wealthy baker to steal from. He won't notice if a few loaves of bread are missing. It won't affect him at all.

Misty and I finish up our berry breakfast. "Ready to go?" I ask. She nods. Neither of us are very excited about stealing, but we have to do it to survive. We don't have many friends, or know many people, so no one will realize we aren't at the reapings. As long as we aren't reaped, we'll go unnoticed. And, there's very little chance of us being reaped because we're pretty young. We refuse to take the Capitol's tessarae, so Misty is entered twice, and I am entered three times.

**Misty Danielson**

Cobalt and I set off to town. As we walk by a clock, I notice that there's fifteen minutes until the reapings start. That means we'll have to lie low for that time, in case there's any stragglers in town. We reach the bakery we plan to steal in, and climb through a window. We're both very skinny from hunger, so it's very easy to squeeze through. When we get in, I spot a clock. It's two o'clock; the reapings have begun.

I pull a crumpled drawstring bag out of my pocket. We walk to the back of the store, where the baker has dozens of loaves piled all around. I make sure to not to take too much of any single type of bread, so that the baker won't notice any are missing. I take two regular loaves, one with raisins, a banana nut loaf, and a few others. When I'm done, I turn to Cobalt, who's been following me. "You ready?" he asks.

I nod. "Let's get out of here."

We find the window we used to get in, and climb out of it. We land on the moist soil. No sooner have we stepped out from the side of the building, when we hear a man's voice. "Hey! You two! Stop right there!"

We turn to see two Peacekeeper running towards us. Why aren't they at the reapings? One Peacekeeper is tall and thin, with the black mustache. The other is short and portly. "Should we run?" I whisper to Cobalt, as the Peacekeepers pull out their weapons.

"No," he says. "We'll get shot."

When they reach us, the short Peacekeeper grabs me, and the one with the mustache grabs Cobalt. "Come with us," mustache says they begin to pull us somewhere.

**Cobalt Cave**

The Peacekeepers pull us all the way to the town square. "What are your names?" mustache asks.

"Cobalt Cave and Misty Danielson," I say. A second later, it dawns on me that maybe I shouldn't have given them our real names.

"Wait with them," mustache says to his partner as he walks up to the stage. The escort has just picked a name, and is about to read it. However, our Peacekeeper gets there before she can. He whispers something in her ear; she nods, and he walks offstage.

"Misty Danielson," the escort says.

I realize what's going on. As punishment for not attending the reapings, and for stealing from the bakery, Misty and I are both being sent into the Hunger Games. Well, I guess this is better than being executed on the spot. We get to spend a week in the Capitol. Even though I hate them, I've heard that they're nice. Plus, one of us could make it back alive, with an even better life than before. Sure enough, my name is called next. I take my spot, on stage, next to Misty. She looks very scared. We're told to shake hands, and are sent into the Justice Building.

My only visitor is a boy who I used to be friends with, at the Community Home. He tells me everyone thought Misty and I had been killed, since we just disappeared from the home, one day. He wishes me good luck, and leaves when the Peacekeepers come to take him away.

**Misty Danielson**

My only two visitors are two of my old friends from the Community Home. They say they've missed me, and wish me luck in the Games. I tell them not to get their hopes up, though. The chances of a thirteen-year-old girl with no training winning are very slim.

After my old friends leave, I have tons of time for thinking. I begin to wonder if it would of been better if the Peacekeepers just executed us. It would have been quick, easy, and painless. Now I have to go into the Games, where I will most likely be tortured, and given a painful death. Yes, an execution would have been better.

**Piper Hagen (Victor of the 125th Hunger Games)**

I sit in the train car, waiting for the two tributes to arrive. While I have time, I decide to watch the reapings, to see who my tribute's up against. I had one of the avoxes record the reapings for me, so I rewind the tape, and hit play. Time to see if my tribute has any chance whatsoever.

District One's square pops into view. To no surprise, there are two volunteers; a blond, seventeen-year-old girl and a muscular, blond, eighteen-year-old boy. District Two is a little different from usual. No one volunteers for the fourteen-year-old girl who is reaped. She walks onstage to loathing expressions. There's got to be something between her and the district, because there's always two volunteers in District Two. Even though she's only fourteen, the girl does look tough. She might stand a chance. The boy tribute also turns plenty of heads, including mine. He's extremely tall; over seven feet! The escort looks stunned when he volunteers.

In District Three, a small twelve-year-old girl is reaped. She won't last long. A eighteen-year-old boy is also reaped. Now he might stand a chance. District Four is a bit odd too. An eighteen-year-old girl is reaped, and no one volunteers for her. Maybe that girl was the one planning to volunteer. She looks tough enough. Another eighteen-year-old boy, a volunteer, joins her onstage. I can't help but notice that every boy, so far, is eighteen.

District Five brings a blonde, eighteen-year-old girl, and a sixteen-year-old boy. Finally- he broke the eighteen-year-old streak. In District Six, a very short seventeen-year-old girl, and a small, twelve-year-old boy are reaped. The boy's last name echoes around my head. Stanley. Stanley. He's Kat's little brother. I remember seeing him during the Victory Tour. It will not be pleasant when he dies. I want to believe he has a chance, but he's only twelve. Those eighteen-year-olds will grind him to a pulp.

A pretty fourteen-year-old is reaped in District Seven. I can't help but notice that she kind of looks like me. A sixteen-year-old boy is also reaped. When the two stand next to each other on stage, it's easy to tell who comes from the wealthier family. The girl looks thin enough to be snapped in half. In District Eight, the girl is a volunteer. Why did she do that? She's seventeen, but doesn't look as strong as most of the careers. Weird. The boy is sixteen, and looks fairly average.

In District Nine, there's another girl volunteer. However, this time, it looks like she volunteered to save the twelve-year-old that was reaped. The boy is only thirteen. I doubt he'll last too long. In District Ten, a small, pretty,thirteen-year-old is reaped. However, a serious look in her eyes says she shouldn't be overlooked. A tall, seventeen-year-old is reaped next to her. He shouldn't be overlooked either.

Then I see my home district, where my family and friends all live. The place where I've tried to live a normal life, but it hasn't worked. I watch myself sit onstage, next to the mayor. I'm surprised at how different I look compared to last year. Then, I was dressed in a old, threadbare dress. Now I'm dressed in a beautiful, frilly thing from the Capitol. My makeup has been done by my prep team, and I am also wearing contacts. I watch as my tribute is reaped first. Her name is Cherry, and by first impression, I think she may have a chance in the Games. She's sixteen, a year older than I am. She kind of reminds me of a pixie, with a small, skinny frame, short, strawberry-blond hair, bright blue eyes, and a serious, quizzical expression. The male tribute, Ryland, is my age, fifteen. I honestly can't tell how he'll do, at this point. He's very skinny, but may have some brain power.

District Twelve is a bit odd. Right before the escort reads the female name, a Peacekeeper runs onstage, and whispers something in her ear. She calls the female name, and when she gets to the male name, I don't even think she looks at the slip she picked. Judging by the way the two tributes look at each other, they seem to be friends. I wonder what truly happened at this district.

The Panem Seal appears on the screen, and the program ends. I close my eyes, faces of the new tributes flooding my thoughts. There certainly are a lot of older tributes this year; seven eighteen-year-olds, four seventeen-year-olds, and four sixteen-year-olds. There always are lots of older tributes, considering that their names are entered more, but it seems like there's more than usual, this year. However, my tribute is one of the four sixteen-year-olds. If the dice roll her way, and she has some brainpower, she'll have a chance at victory.

**Sorry if this chapter took a little bit longer to write. I had a busy weekend, and I also needed some extra time to write Piper's section. Next, I plan to write the train rides. It won't be super long; only a chapter or two. All I want to do is introduce the tributes to their partner and their mentor, and let them watch the recap of the reapings to establish first impressions on the other tributes. Hope you enjoyed! Thanks! :-)**


	7. The Train Rides (Districts 1-6)

**District One:**

**Alexandrite Dazzle (D1 F 17)**

Glint and I step into the train. Finally; we can talk freely. Between the camera men buzzing around the train station, and the jam-packed car ride, we haven't spoken a word to each other. I decide to start the conversation. "So, the career alliance..." I kind of trail off, hoping he'll say something. When he doesn't, I continue. "You're going to be part of it, right?"

Glint makes a noise that sounds a bit like a snort. "Are you kidding me?" he says. "Of course I am."

"Just checking," I say. At that point, our mentors walk in. My mentor is Domitia Redpath. She won the Games by... I'm not even going to say. It was that gross. I was just a little girl when she won, and I remember my parents forcing my eyes away from the television when she... 'attacked' her remaining opponent. I didn't understand it all at that age, but my older sisters made sure to enlighten me. Glint's mentor is Ruby Jenson. He won a few years before I was born. From what I hear, his victory wasn't too out of the ordinary. He was just a classic career who overpowered all the weaker ones.

For the next hour or so, Glint and I chat about our strengths with our mentors. Glint talks with Ruby about the thousands of weapons he can use to kill with, while I tell Domitia about my archery skills. However, with Glint in the room, I don't elaborate a lot. For a while, I've been planning out how I'm going to attack the Games. I eventually discovered the perfect way. I plan to fly below the radar; in career terms, that is. I'll dumb down my archery skills to make me look good, but not extraordinary, and get a score on the low end of the career alliance. That way, no one will seek me out as a huge threat. Then, once the career alliance breaks up, they'll get to see what the true me can really do.

**Glint Sulf (D1 M 18)**

We have to wait for hours until the recap of the reapings begins. That's one of the downsides of living in District One. At last, they begin. I zone out as our district is shown. I was there; there's no need to see it again. District Two appears. Domitia reminds us to look out for allies as the escort gets ready to draw a female name. She reads the name aloud, but funnily, no one volunteers. That never happens in District Two. A fourteen-year-old girl walks onto the stage. I shake my head. She can't be part of the career alliance. She can't. Alexandrite sees me shaking my head. "Give her a chance," she says. "She could turn out to be really good." Yeah right. The male volunteer does impress me, though. He's very tall. He'll benefit the alliance.

I ignore District Three. They never win, so what's the point? In District Four, for the second time in a career district today, the girl isn't a volunteer. Although, she is seventeen, and looks like she may have a talent or two. The male does volunteer. He looks pretty strong too. District Five is nothing special. Neither are Districts Six and Seven. In District Eight, the girl is a volunteer. So is the girl in District Nine. Good for them; people in the lower districts are finally understanding the benefits of being in the Hunger Games, even if they won't win.

The last three districts aren't memorable. Domitia turns to us. "So, who would you like as allies?"

Alexandrite answers before I get the chance. "Both tributes from Districts Two and Four, and the girls from Eight and Nine."

"What?" I protest. "The girl from District Two is fourteen! Fourteen! And she isn't a volunteer! Neither is the girl from District Four, but we can give her the chance to prove herself since she's older. But a fourteen year old? No way!"

Alexandrite must realize she'll never win an argument against me. She sighs. "We'll talk about this later, with all the careers. Now I'm going to go take a nap." She walks away to her room.

"Me too," I decide. I've heard that the train bedrooms are pretty high-tech. I stand up, and follow Alexandrite out of the room.

**District Two:**

**Mason Riley (D2 M 18)**

I have to duck through the train doorway as I walk in with Jessie, our mentors, and our escort. We walk in, and I'm happy to see that the roof is a few inches above my head. I sit down on the couch next to Jessie, and our mentors step in front of us. My mentor is my brother, Coltin. I didn't know he was going to mentor until about two weeks ago. Since there are so many victors in District Two, I doubted he would be picked, but he was. I'm still not quite sure if I'm happy that he's here. Jessie's mentor is very old, and a living legend. Not only did she win the 62nd Hunger Games, but she won the 75th Hunger Games as well. Her name is Enobaria. She's in her eighties; nearly ready to retire, but her fans have kept her going. Her teeth are filed to a point and inlaid with gold. They looked neat when she was younger, but the effect isn't as great with a senior citizen.

We walk in, and my brother speaks up. "You have a few hours until they show the recaps. So go do whatever."

I decide this would be a good time to make sure Jessie knows she's not part of the career alliance. I wait until our mentors and escort leave the room. "So," I say casually. "You aren't going to join the careers, are you?"

"What?" she says. "Of course I want to be part of the careers."

"You're only fourteen. You're not old enough or strong enough."

"Just because I'm not old doesn't mean I'm not strong!" she shouts, her black eyes ablaze. I have to admit, she's kind of scary when she's mad.

"Okay, how about we wait until training to decide if you're in or not," I say. "Maybe, when you have five people telling you no, you'll listen!"

"Fine!" Jessie snaps. She turns around, and storms off into her room. She does have a tempter. I guess that's what tempted her to kill her twin sister seven years ago. She's evil.

**Jessie Hart (D2 F 14)**

I sit on my bed, anger coursing through me. I can't believe Mason doesn't want me to join the careers just because I'm young! It's unfair! I've done enough training! Just wait until he sees me with my throwing knives. He'll rethink his decision quickly. Although I'm not really excited about killing, right now, Mason's on my kill list.

A few hours later, there's knock on my door. "Jessie," a voice calls. I recognize it as Enobaria's. "The recap of the reapings are about to start." I stand up, walk out of my room, and follow Enobaria over to the main train car, where Mason and his brother are sitting on a couch. I ignore Mason completely, and sit on the other couch.

District One appears on the screen. Both tributes are volunteers; a blonde seventeen-year-old girl, and a strong-looking, eighteen-year-old boy. Hopefully, they allow me to ally with them. When District Two appears, I watch myself get reaped and walk up to the stage. I wish I had thought to look a little braver. Mason volunteers, and we're off to District Three, where a twelve-year-old girl and a eighteen-year-old boy are reaped. The girl won't last long; the boy might. In District Four, the boy is a volunteer, but the girl isn't. Maybe this'll work to my advantage. If they let her in the alliance, they've got to let me in too.

In District Five, a eighteen-year-old girl is reaped. She's looks kind of tough; she could do well. The boy is sixteen. He's very skinny, so I don't know how long he'll last. In District Six, I recognize the male tribute as the brother of Kat Stanley; last year's District Six female tribute. Sadly for him, he's only twelve, and won't last long. The girl tribute might last, though. She's seventeen, though very short. The District's Seven girl is pretty, but looks don't get you too far in the arena. The same thing goes with the male.

The District Eight tribute is a volunteer. I'm sure she could be a career if he wanted to. The boy looks healthy and well-fed. That could work to his advantage. District Nine brings another female volunteer. I'm sure she could also hang with the careers off she wanted to. However, the boy, who's thirteen, is nothing spectacular.

I start to get bored as the District Ten reapings start. The female is thirteen, but something about her aura makes her seem older. Her partner is seventeen, and may do okay. District Eleven looks about average. Neither of them will be victors, but they won't be the first to die either. District Twelve won't get past the bloodbath. The girl is thirteen, the boy is fourteen, and they're both malnourished and sickly-looking. The recaps end, and I realize there's some tough competition this year, with the exception of a few tributes, of course.

**District Three:**

**Jarvis Scholl (D3 M 18)**

I walk into the train with Jennette. I can barely look at this little twelve-year-old girl. In a week, she'll be dead. There's nothing I can do about it. I would ally with her, but for my own sake, I can't. She'll just slow me down. There's no use trying to save her if she's already dead. I feel bad saying it, but it's the truth.

Since we have a few hours before they show the reapings again on television, I ask to be shown to my room. It's a lot bigger than I imagined a train car room could be. It's got a king-sized bed, a dresser (filled with clothes), a closet (also filled with clothes), and a nightstand, and there's still enough room to walk around in it. Another door branches off to one of the biggest bathrooms I've ever seen.

Since I have time to kill, I decide to take a shower. I'm also excited to try out a real shower, for once. All I've ever done is bathe in a tub of hot water. I undress and step in. Streams of hot water and mounds of bubbly soap cascade down my body. When I'm done, I step out onto the mat, which triggers some sort of fan that dries my whole body. I grab a towel, and head off to my closet to look for something to wear. I settle on a pair of simple lounging clothes. I'd rather be comfortable than well dressed. I get changed, and lay down on my bed, waiting for the recaps to start.

**Jennette Parke (D3 F 12)**

Someone taps lightly on my door. "Jennette, sweetie; it's time to watch the reapings. You should probably come see them." I recognize the voice as my mentor, Marlee. She's probably right about watching the reapings. I should see who I'm up against. Maybe I'll find another twelve-year-old to ally with. I find a tissue, and wipe my eyes. Hopefully, they aren't too red. I don't want to look like a crybaby. I open the door, and follow Marlee to the television. The Panem Seal appears on screen, and the program begins.

District One shows up on the screen. I watch two strong, muscular volunteers make their way to the stage. I squeeze a pillow, trying not to cry. How am I going to make it through the whole reapings? District Two comes next. The girl is only fourteen, but her dark black eyes make her even scarier than the two older volunteers. The boy steps up to stage. I think I'm hallucinating. He's a giant. My pillow gets an even harder squeeze. Then, my home district appears on screen. I can't take it anymore. I grab the pillow, and run off into my room, sobbing.

**District Four:**

**Marina Ebony (D4 F 17)**

Sheldon and I step into the stage, and each grab an arm chair, as our mentors introduce themselves. My mentor, Sabrina Martyr, won the Games only a couple of years ago. She was eighteen, a career, and beat the others with her brains and strength. Sheldon's mentor is Ohio Ginsberg, and he won the Games in basically the same way. They tell us we've got a few hours until they show the recaps, so we should probably chat with each other about becoming allies.

I decide to take my mentor's advice and talk to Sheldon. "So, we're both going to be careers, right?" I ask.

"You're not a volunteer," he says simply.

Time to carry out my plan. "I was going to volunteer," I say. "I've been training at the training academy since I was a little girl."

I suddenly realize that he's probably been trained at the training academy. He'll know that I haven't been training there. However, he surprises me. "That's cool," he says. "I was trained privately by my dad." I let out a heavy breath. That could have been bad. Now, no one will know that I haven't trained since I was twelve.

**Sheldon Thompson (D4 M 18)**

Hours later, we sit on the couch, in front of the television. The reapings start, and I begin to look out for allies. District One looks promising; two muscular volunteers make their way up to the stage. The District Two male looks promising as well (mainly thanks to his extreme height), but the female doesn't. She's fourteen, and not even a volunteer. In District Three, the boy is eighteen, but very skinny. His district partner is only twelve. The boy might make it to the final twelve or so, but the girl won't.

The next three districts don't stick out, but District Eight does. The girl is a volunteer, and she looks like she may have done some training. Maybe she'll replace the District Two girl in the career alliance. The District Nine girl is also a volunteer. Her district partner pales in comparison. The District Ten boy is reaped, but he's very muscular. Maybe we'll have a big career pack this year. The program wraps up with Districts Eleven and Twelve; neither of which look intimidating.

Marina speaks up as soon as the program ends. "So, who do we want?"

"I'd say District One, the District Two male, the girls from Eight and Nine, and the boy from Ten."

"What about the District Two girl?" Marina asks. "Can't we give her a chance?"

"No," I say. "She's too young; too weak."

"Okay," Marina says, looking slightly upset. "I'm going to head back to my room." She walks out, leaving me alone with both mentors and our escort.

Looking at the television again, I spot a pile of tapes under it. "What are those?" I ask.

"Tapes of past Hunger Games," Ohio says. "You're free to watch them, if you want."

"Okay," I say. I pick a particularly exciting year, the One Hundredth Hunger Games, push it into the slot, and hit play.

**District Five:**

**Eridan Keating (D5 M 16)**

Ullom, our escort, leads Tadalynn and I into the train. After showing us around, she introduces us to our mentors. My mentor, Roque Basset, won at my age, sixteen. In the final four, he started a forest fire. The other three tributes died by breathing in carbon monoxide. Tadalynn's mentor is the only female victor in District Five who's still alive. Her name is Alicia Keats, and she's in her seventies. For the past few years, everyone's been able to tell that she just wants another District Five female victor so that she can retire. I can't blame her. She's been the mentor for thirty years; ever since the previous mentor died. It must be tough to be a mentor for that long, and never lead a tribute to victory.

Ullom suddenly gasps, and tells Roque and Alicia she has to show them something near the front of the trains. The three of them walk out, leaving Tadalynn alone with me. I look over at her, sitting on the couch. She looks fairly tough, and I need to find allies. "Hey, Tadalynn," I say. She looks up. "I was just wondering if you'd like to be allies."

Her expression goes completely cold. "No," she says. "I would not like to be allies." She stands up, and walks out the door to the back of the train, where the bedrooms are. I'm a bit upset, because I know allies are crucial for survival, and I was looking forward to having one. I guess I'll just have to wait until training.

**Tadalynn Shipka (D5 F 18)**

I sit in my bedroom, thinking about what just happened. Why would Eridan want to be allies with me? We barely know each other. You can't ally with someone unless you're positive you can trust them. I'm pretty positive that I won't want allies at all. You can't trust anyone in the Hunger Games. This is a fight to the death, and you can't rely on anyone else to help you win it, because they want to win as badly as you do.

I lay around in my room for what feels like forever. I get a bit hungry, so an avox brings me some vanilla pudding. When I'm done, I walk back out to the main train car where Eridan, Ullom, Roque, and Alicia are sitting. "You're just in time," Ullom says. "The reapings are about to start."

Sure enough, five minutes later, District One appears on screen. I decide to only pay attention to the strong ones, and I make a mental list of them. All of the tributes from Districts One, Two, and Four are on the list, even though the one is only fourteen. I also add the District Eight and Nine girls to the list, and the District Ten boy. However, I'll still have to watch everyone during training. Sometimes, the most dangerous tributes are the ones who look less intimidating. They fly below the radar, but when it really matters, they come in for the kill.

**District Six:**

**Peyton Stanley (D6 M 12)**

Nylah helps pull me up onto the train, since I'm too short to reach one of the bars. She understands what it's like to be vertically challenged. I've decided she's a good district partner. However, I know it's too much of a stretch to ask her to be my district partner. She'd never want to ally with a little twelve-year-old like me. As we enter the train car, I wonder if this was the train Kat traveled in last year. One year ago, she could have been stepping in the same spot I'm stepping in right now.

Pegasus, our escort, introduces us to our mentors. My mentor's name is Manning Wild. He won by tricking the other tributes into believing he was mentally challenged. Nylah's mentor, Leigh Ann Porter, won the 77th Hunger Games, and is one of the few District Six mentors who hasn't turned into a morphling addict. "I was your sister's mentor," she tells me. I see a tiny tear appear in the corner of her eye.

"You've both got about four hours before the recaps start," Pegasus says. "You can go do whatever until that time. Your bedrooms are that way." He points to the back of the train. "See you later."

**Nylah Tracks (D6 F 17)**

I spend most of the four hours pacing around in my room and playing with my district token; a ring made from old iron I found while working at the railways. I twirl it around my finger as I think about my family; my paralyzed brother Rune. I hope they're okay. At last, Pegasus bursts into my room. "The reapings are starting," he says. "Hurry out."

Sure enough, when I reach the television, the District One reapings are halfway through. The girl, who I assume volunteered, is very strong-looking, and must be at least sixteen. The boy is also older and muscular as well. They'll both be careers. As the program moves on to District Two, something a little odd happens. A fourteen-year-old girl is reaped, and nobody volunteers for her. I feel kind of bad for her, but when she gets a close-up, I realize she has these black eyes that make her really scary. The guy tribute scares me too. He's got to be over seven feet tall! He'll definitely be a career.

District Three is nothing special. The guy might be eighteen but he's super skinny. District Four brings along two future careers. A moody-looking girl and a sixteen-year-old boy are reaped in District Five. Then, my home appears on screen; District Six. I watch myself step up to the stage after Pegasus calls my name. I swear television makes me look shorter. Peyton joins me onstage in a minute. I have to admit, we don't look very intimidating; a tiny, seventeen-year-old girl and a little twelve-year-old. However, I'll show everyone that my stature doesn't matter. From watching the Peacekeepers fight, I know moves that'll give the short person in the fight an advantage.

District Seven reaps a pretty, fourteen-year-old girl, and a handsome, sixteen-year-old boy. They could do okay in the Games. The girl tribute volunteers in District Eight. That's a bit of a shocker. I wonder why she volunteered. Her partner is a sixteen-year-old boy. District Nine brings another volunteer. However, it seems like she volunteered for the little twelve-year-old that was reaped. Her district partner is only thirteen.

District Ten brings another thirteen-year-old, and a strong, seventeen-year-old boy. In District Nine, a pretty sixteen-year-old girl, and a skinny, fifteen-year boy are reaped. Both District Twelve tributes look very malnourished; a thirteen-year-old girl and a fourteen-year-old boy. At last, the program shuts off,leaving me to think about the other tributes. It seems like there's a very odd bunch this year, with the giant and the fourteen-year-old from Two, and the two volunteers from the outer districts. If I want to win, I'll have to keep an eye out for all of these strange tributes.

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter! It took a little longer than I expected, 'cause I had soccer tryouts, and babysitting, and back-to-school shopping this week, so my writing time was limited. Next chapter should wrap up the train rides, and then we're off to the chariots! :-)**


	8. The Train Rides (Districts 7-12)

**District Seven:**

**Rory Cedarby (D7 M 16)**

We walk onto the train, and I get my first full look at Mapelle. I can't help noticing that she's very pretty. She's got shoulder-length, auburn hair, green eyes, and freckles. Her cheekbones are high and her eyelashes are long. However, she's very skinny, and clearly malnourished. There's a certain sadness that lurks in her eyes.

Mapelle and I are introduced to our mentors. My mentor is named Woody, and he won the 107th Hunger Games. He's very talented with an axe, so he might be able to help me with that. Mapelle's mentor, Ava Taylor, won the 104th Hunger Games. She's very quiet, and stares out into space as our escort, Petunia, introduces her to us.

Petunia tells us we've got some time until they replay the reapings on the television. "Go explore your rooms or something," she squeaks. I decide to take her advice, and walk off to the back of the train, Mapelle at my side. When we reach the fork in the hallway, I turn to Mapelle, smile and wave. She doesn't wave back, but a small smile forms on her face. The smile disappears as soon as it appears, and she walks right into her room.

**Mapelle Green (D7 F 14)**

Hours later, I sit in front of the television, next to Rory. The reapings finally start. District One appears, and two muscular teenagers volunteer. District Two surprises me because the girl isn't a volunteer. She's only fourteen. I wonder how she'll do. District Three reaps an old tribute and a young one. In District Four, the girl isn't a volunteer, but she's seventeen, and looks fairly strong. District Five brings two fairly old tributes. In District Six, a older girl and a younger boy are reaped. I think the boy's sister was in the Hunger Games last year. Poor kid.

Then I see District Seven. I watch myself take the walk up to stage. In a minute, Rory joins me. I've realized he likes to constantly swish his dark brown hair to the side. A girl volunteers in District Eight. The same thing happens in District Nine. Both tributes are reaped in District Ten, but the boy looks very strong. District Eleven is mid-aged, but they don't look very tough. District Twelve is the same way, but they're younger. At last the program ends, and Petunia announces dinner. Finally; I'm starving! I haven't had a proper meal in years.

**District Eight:**

**Lukas Cottingham (D8 M 16)**

Aria and I walk onto the train. Ridiculous introduces us to our mentors, who are standing right inside. Both mentors are female, because the three District Eight victors are all female. My mentor's name is Allison Cann, the victor of the 119th Hunger Games. Since she won only seven years ago, she's young and very pretty. Aria's mentor is Hannah Menkins, victor of the 103rd Hunger Games. I think she won by sticking with the careers until the final three, and then tricking the remaining two tributes.

Once our mentors and escort leave the room to go somewhere, I get some time to talk to Aria. I ask her the question I've been dying to know the answer to. "Why did you volunteer?"

"For my little sister," she says. Seeing my confused expression, she says, "She died four years ago, in the Hunger Games. She was twelve, I was thirteen. Ever since she died, I knew I would volunteer when I got older. I wanted to avenge her death."

Although I don't really agree with what she's doing, I have to thank her. "Thank you," I say. "If it wasn't for you, my sister would be in here."

She just shrugs. "You want to be allies?" she asks.

Now normally, I'd say no. I wouldn't want to ally with a volunteer. However, she did save my sister, even if she didn't do it on purpose. Besides, she's probably had some training and stuff. That could come in handy. "Sure," I say. And we shake on it.

**Aria Law (D8 F 17)**

I'm very happy my district partner accepted my ally request. I've always thought that allying with your district partner is the best way to go. He's a year younger than me, and he's kind of thin, but that's okay. He's probably smart, so we'll manage. My strategy for the Games involves hiding out until the end, so we won't have to engage in too much combat.

A few hours later, we sit in front of the television, waiting for the reapings to begin. I need to start looking out for threats. Both District One tributes qualify as threats. So do the ones from Two, even though the girl is younger. The District Three boy is sort of a threat. Both District Four tributes are threats. District Five is older, but they aren't particularly strong-looking. Same with the girl from Six and the boy from Seven. The District Nine girl stands out; she volunteered just like I did. She may be a threat, and the boy from Ten may be too. Districts Eleven and Twelve are nothing special, like always. At last the reapings end, leaving me to think about who I should watch out for, and wonder when we'll get to the Capitol.

**District Nine:**

**Harvest Anson (D9 F 18)**

Once Peter and I board the train, we get to meet our mentors. They're both guys this year. I guess our female victor wanted to take a break. My mentor is Thorn Becklow, winner of the 114th Hunger Games. I was only six when he won, so I don't know how he managed it. He's twenty-seven now. Peter's mentor is Ceci Colvert. He won the eighty-third Hunger Games, so he's a bit older than Thorn.

Praxis, our mentor, tells us to go check out our rooms, because we have two hours until they replay the reapings. I am very surprised at what I find. I always knew that Capitol trains were fancy, but I didn't realize they were this fancy. My bedroom includes a king-sized bed, a gigantic dresser, a huge closet, and a humongous bathroom. I mean, my bedroom at home could fit in the bathroom! Investigating the shower further, I discover it's got all these neat nozzles and buttons that I'd love to try out. I undress, and step into the shower. The warm water feels so good as it flows down my back. I can't remember the last time I had a warm shower. I've forgotten how heavenly they feel.

**Peter Grane (D9 M 13)**

Two hours later, I sit on the couch next to Harvest, waiting to watch the reapings. I'm nervous to see who all the tough-looking tributes are. Chances are, one of them will kill me. I'm only thirteen, so I don't expect to make it far in the Hunger Games. However, I won't let that keep me down. I'm going to make the most of my trip to the Capitol. I've heard it's extremely nice there.

At last, the reapings begin. The only tribute from Districts One through Four who doesn't look intimidating is the District Three girl. All the rest look ready to fight. District Five is older, so they scare me a bit two. District Six is tiny, but the girl is seventeen. The District Seven boy is borderline-intimidating. Same with the District Eight boy, but the girl scares me a bit, considering she volunteered. The District Ten boy looks ready to fight, but his district partner is only my age. Districts Eleven and Twelve don't look that tough. At last, the program ends.

I really don't know what to think about all of the tributes. There's some strong-looking ones, and some weak-looking ones, like me. If I play it safe, and find an ally or two, maybe I can make it far. The trouble is, I don't know if anyone will want to ally with me. Maybe the boy from District Six, or someone from Eleven or Twelve will want to. I guess I'll just have to wait until training to see.

**District Ten:**

**Swirl Winters (D10 F 13)**

Not long after the train takes off, Osborn and I are introduced to our mentors. My mentor is only eighteen. Her name is Lilliana, and she won at a very young age. Osborn's mentor, Rikard Tailler, won when he was sixteen by using a lasso to strangle the other tributes. He's in his forties now, and I believe he's a cutter. Our escort, Hila, tells us we've got a little over an hour until the reapings begin. "Be back here five minutes before they start, and make sure you wash your hands because we're eating straight after!"

I tour my room, which is as big as a small house, and then sit on my bed, not knowing what to do with myself. I spend a most of the time twirling my district token around my finger; my ring with a running horse on it. When it's time, I make a point of showing up to watch the reapings only three minutes early. Hila yells at me, and becomes disgusted when I tell her didn't wash my hands. I sit down on the couch, and two minutes later, the reapings begin.

**Osborn Trevis (D10 M 17)**

As the reapings start, I remind myself to look out for potential allies. I don't want to ally with the careers, but I want someone strong that I can trust. The District Three boy is the first one that may meet these requirements. I also see potential in the girl from District Five, and the boy from District Seven. The District Eight girl scares me a bit, considering that she volunteers for no visible reason, but that could mean she's had some training. The District Nine girl volunteers as well, but her reason is clear. She volunteered for the little girl that was reaped. I think this girl could be a great ally. She's the last one I pick out, though. Districts Eleven and Twelve are nothing special, which doesn't surprise me much. They rarely make it far.

The reapings end, leaving me to make a mental list of who I want to ally with. My first choice will be the girl from District Nine. She looks a bit strong, and she must be nice, considering she volunteered for the little girl. That makes her less likely to betray her allies. Next, I'll try for the boy from District Three or the girl from District Five. The boy is older, and slightly muscular. Plus, he's from District Three, so he's probably smart. The girl isn't really strong-looking, but something she looks very determined and serious about winning. If they refuse, I guess I'll go for the girl from District Eight, even though she scares me, or the boy from District Seven. If none of them say yes, I guess I'm on my own.

**District Eleven:**

**Cherry Fairbanks (D11 F 16)**

I'm very excited to meet my mentor. Piper won just last year, and interestingly, she's a year younger than me. However, she's very smart, which made her seem older in the Games. At last, she steps into the main train car. She waves to Ryland and I, and smiles, but it isn't a lasting smile. She doesn't seem very happy. Ryland's mentor is Metz Tearbee, who won the Games about twenty years ago. He doesn't look very happy. In fact, the only cheerful soul in the train car is our escort, June. She tells us we've got about half an hour until the reapings start, and suggests we take a quick look around our rooms. I decide to listen, and head for the back of the train.

My room's about the size of my one at home, which is surprising considering that I'm on a train. I expected it to be smaller. The bathroom is pretty big too. The shower has tons of buttons and levers that I'm really excited to try out. There's not enough time now, but there will be later. After briefly looking through my giant closet and huge dresser, I head back to the main train car to watch the reapings.

**Ryland Yakavitz (D11 M 15)**

District One appears. They're both muscular, and will make it very far. So will the tributes from Two, but the girl is only fourteen. She won't do as well as the others. The District Three boy might do okay, but the girl won't. Both District Four tributes are strong-looking, and the District Five tributes are old enough that they'll probably do very well. Same with the District Six girl, but the boy's very young. The District Seven tributes are in the middle in terms of age, so they could do okay. The District Eight and Nine girls volunteer, which is very surprising. District Ten reaps an older boy and a younger girl. Both District Twelve tributes are very young, and won't last long. At last, the reapings end.

There are certainly some interesting tributes this year. I don't plan to ally with any of them. I'll be better on my own. No one will be able to backstab me if I don't let anyone close to me. Instead, I'll just hide out in the corner of the arena, staying out of the way while the others brawl it out. That's what most of the tributes from the outer districts do every year anyways.

**District Twelve:**

**Cobalt Cave (D12 M 14)**

Misty and I step onto the train, and get to meet our mentors. My mentor's name is Dixon Duley, victor of the 94th Hunger Games. I'm pretty sure he won by waiting until the other tributes fought and bled out. Misty's mentor, Rose Jerome, had a slightly more strategic approach. She pretended she was mediocre, when in reality, she was trained by her father, just in case she got reaped. I'm actually very disappointed that my mentor won't be able to help me much. Well, at least Misty has a better chance with her mentor. If I can't win, I want her to.

One of the very few perks of living in District Twelve is we don't have to wait long for the recap of the reapings to come on. Well, that and we never have to wake up early for the reapings. Anyways, we're on the train for less than ten minutes before the reapings begin. I am kind of disappointed that we won't get to check out our rooms for a while, but I'm even more anxious to see my competition.

**Misty Danielson (D12 F 13)**

District One appears, making me remember how scared I am. Both tributes are huge. The District Two tribute redefines huge. He must be over seven feet tall! The girl isn't as intimidating; she's only fourteen, but she's got these black eyes that make her look kind of scary. The District Three girl has an even lesser chance of winning than I do. She's very skinny, and only twelve. The District Three male is surprisingly strong-looking, as District Three standards go. Both District Four tributes look very tough, even though the girl wasn't a volunteer.

District Five looks stronger than normal, but that might just be because they're older. The District Six female is seventeen, small, and skinny, but there's a certain fire in her eyes that tells me she won't let her height get her down. I bet she'll use it to her advantage; crawling into small spaces and stuff. When the male is reaped, my mentor whispers something about his sister being in the last Hunger Games. I wouldn't know; Cobalt and I don't have a television, so the only place we can watch the Hunger Games is in public.

District Seven is surprisingly good-looking, but not particularly intimidating. The District Eight girl is, though. She's a rare volunteer. Her district partner is sixteen. I'm surprised again when the girl from District Nine volunteers. I can't believe these people are just throwing their lives away to the Capitol like this. Her district partner is my age. The District Ten girl is also my age, but the boy is seventeen. He's certainly strong. The District Eleven tributes are very skinny, so they won't make it too far. At last, my home district appears. I watch as Cobalt and I get unfairly reaped. Finally, the program shuts off. My stomach growls, and I'm happy to find out that dinner is on the table. Maybe this train ride won't be all that bad.

**The train rides are over! Yay! Finally, we get to move to the Capitol for the chariot rides! I plan to do them in one chapter, in the POV of the Head Gamemaker. Since I sort of want the tributes in each district to match, I'm sorry if I change your tribute's costume a bit, but I'll try my best to keep it similar to the idea you gave me.**

**Also, I've finally put up a poll! Yippee! For those of you who have read my other fanfics, you know I love using polls, and I really do use the data to decide who dies and who remains alive. In this poll, since we still have all twenty-four tributes, you can vote for up to three tributes. You can vote for your own tribute, but try not to be biased. If you honestly liked someone else's tribute better than your own, go vote for them, not for your own.**

**You've probably noticed that alliances have started forming. Please review to let me know what you think of these alliances, and what alliances you think should form!**

**Thanks for reading this super-long author's note! :-)**


	9. The Chariot Rides

**Adameus Fletcher (Head Gamemaker)**

I stand in the giant glass building that towers over the main square of the Capitol, looking through the giant window. Any minute now, the chariot rides will begin. I'm in the glass room with President Trekk and Tristan Honeybee. Tristan will be doing the commentary as the President and I look on. I'm excited to see the tributes in person; television can be deceiving. I hope the stylists did a good job this year. It'll be my neck on the line if they don't.

I'm kind of happy that I don't have to talk today; my only role is to wave at the camera when Tristan announces my name. It's plenty enough for me. I hope to make it to the Games without messing up at all. I managed to do it last year, so I think I can manage it this year. If I survive this year, I'll have to worry about next year, and the next, and the next. I'll be Head Gamemaker until I retire, or until President Trekk kills me; whichever comes first.

I'm lost in my thoughts, so I jump when the booming voice of Tristan Honeybee fills the square. Thankfully, the cameras weren't on me. Tristan introduces the President and I, we wave, and the first chariot rolls out. Tristan's begins his commentary.

"Starting off our ceremony, we have District One. This district has strong contenders every year. This year, they're represented by Alexandrite Dazzle and Glint Sulf, who both certainly look capable of continuing the District One legacy. Alexandrite's stylist has dressed her in a very skimpy dress, with a low neckline, and cut-outs running down the ribs to the waist. It then flares out into a short skirt, and the entire dress is covered in gems and such. Her six inch heels are covered in the same gems, and her hair is curled into ringlets. Glint is dressed in a similar suit, patterned with the gems. His stylist decided to add a few peacock feathers to his suit to spruce up his outfit. Both tributes are also covered in glitter.

"Next up, we have District Two. This district barely tops District One, with only four more overall victors than them. I'm sure we were all very surprised by the tributes representing them this year. Jessie Hart, the female tribute, wasn't a volunteer, which is very peculiar for District Two. Her district partner, Mason Riley, towers to a height of seven and a half feet tall. I'm pretty sure he's broken the record for tallest tribute. Anyways, the tributes are dressed in the usual District Two dark gladiator look, with gold and black armor over togas. I certainly wouldn't want to mess with either of these tributes this year.

"Our next chariot carries District Three. The female tribute, Jennette Parke, is only twelve, while the male tribute, Jarvis Scholl, is eighteen. They've gone with a very... interesting look this year. Jennette seems to be dressed as a plug, and Jarvis is the socket. Huh. I don't think we've ever seen that costume before, folks.

"Now riding out of the loading station is District Four. They place third in total number of victors; after Districts One and Two, of course. This is certainly another strong district. This year's tributes are Marina Ebony and Sheldon Thomas. Although Marina wasn't a volunteer, she certainly looks like she could do well this year. Their stylists have gone crazy with seaweed and silver streamers this year. Marina is wearing a dress covered in the stuff, and Sheldon, a suit.

"District Five rolls out next. From this district, we have Tadalynn Shipka and Eridan Keating. Both tributes are on the higher end of the age scale, so they will have good chances when it comes to the Games. The tributes are dressed in skinny black body suits with rectangular-shaped lights; representing solar panels. The male, Eridan, has his hair spiked into a mohawk. I have been told that this has been done because he's a musician.

"Up next, we have District Six, represented by Nylah Tracks. Nylah is one of the shortest seventeen-year-olds we've had, measuring just under five feet. I'm sure she'll use that to her advantage in the Games. You may recognize the male tribute's last name. Peyton Stanley is the sister of Kat Stanley, who competed in the Hunger Games last year. She made it all the way to the final seven last year. Peyton has big shoes to fill. Peyton is dressed as a train conductor, while Nylah dress represents the tracks.

"District Seven is up next. They are represented by the beautiful Mapelle Green and the handsome Rory Cedarby. Their stylists have dressed them as lumberjacks this year. Mapelle is wearing a red pland tank, overall short shorts, combat boots, and a fake ax. Rory is dressed in a slightly more masculine version. His overalls are longer, and he wears a plad t-shirt.

"Our next chariot belongs to District Eight. This was a very interesting district this year. Our female tribute, Aria Law, was a volunteer. I'm sure we're all excited to hear from her at the interviews. Her district partner is Lukas Cottingham. The pair of them are dressed in black body suits with patterns of color woven and embroidered into them. Aria also wears a colorful, woven headband.

"The District Nine chariot carries another surprising female volunteer. Although Harvest Anson's motive for volunteering has not been confirmed, it has been assumed that she volunteered to save the little girl that was reaped. Her district partner's name is Peter Grane. Both tributes are dressed in denim overalls with sparkles that reflect light on the lower legs and straps to represent wheat grains. They both wear a gray t-shirt and black shoes. Harvest wears gold bracelets on both wrists.

"District Ten's chariot rolls out into the street. It's carrying Swirl Winters, who is thirteen years of age, and Osborn Trevis, who is seventeen. The pair of them have gone with the cowboy and cowgirl look this year, but with a little twist. Swirl's stylist has decided to represent her name a bit in the costume. Her green shirt is covered in little snowflakes that have flames shooting out of them.

"Next up, we have District Eleven, last year's winning district. Piper Hagen, their victor, now has the task of mentoring this year's female tribute, Cherry Fairbrooks. She's a year older than Piper; something that we rarely see between mentors and their tribute. Cherry's district partner is named Ryland Yakavitz, and he's the same age as Piper. The tributes are dressed in farmer costumes. It's a quite overused style.

"Last but not least, we have District Twelve. This year, they're represented by Misty Danielson and Cobalt Cave, who are thirteen and fourteen years old. Their stylists have gone with the regular coal miner look this year. As we all know, District Twelve's 'on fire' look was banned after the 75th Hunger Games, so all we've really seen since then is coal miners."

Tristan takes a break as the chariots ride into the square. Then, he introduces the President, who steps up to the microphone to make his speech. At last, he wishes everyone a good night, and a camera man shouts, "We're clear!" The chariots ride away, and I walk out of the glass building, and ride my limo to my house. I have to get some sleep tonight. I'm expected to make an appearance at training tomorrow.

**This chapter was a bit shorter, which is why I got it up so quickly. I hope you enjoyed! I'm sorry to say that school will be starting for me on Monday. :-( This means my updates will be less frequent, because I have two hours of soccer after school, and then homework to do (and I could have basketball some days). So from now on, expect chapters about once weekly, unless I find some extra free time. I'm really sorry, but school and sports are my priority (and I also try to get eight hours of sleep every night). :-( But, we're starting to get to the more interesting parts of the pre-Games stage. I'll have three chapters of regular training (since the tributes spend two and a half days there) and then a chapter or two of the private sessions. More alliances will start to form, so review to let me know what you think, cause I'd hate to play matchmaker all by myself! :-)**


	10. Training: Day One

**Jessie Hart (D2 F 14)**

I awake to the chirping of my alarm clock, and smile. Today's the first day of training. I notice that someone's already set out my training outfit for me on the floor. I dress quickly, and run into the dining room to shove down some breakfast. I leave just as Mason enters. "See you at training," I say as I walk out the door without him.

Not to my surprise, I'm the first one at training. I want to make a good first impression, not only with the Gamemakers, but the careers as well. If I want them to accept me, I'll have to show them I'm a serious trainer. The other tributes filter in over the next half hour. Mason staggers in only five minutes before it starts. At last, the Head Trainer, Falcon Logan, walks into the circle of mingling tributes, and tells us the training rules: no fighting with anyone, no attacking the Gamemakers or Peacekeepers, and try to visit the majority of the stations, including the survival ones. At last, he lets us loose.

I immediately walk over to where the District One tributes are standing, followed by Mason and District Four. As soon as the District One boy (Glint, I think) spots me, his face breaks into a devilish grin. "Woah woah woah, who invited the little squirt over?" he asks. "Was it you?" he says, pointing at Mason.

"Definitely not," Mason says. "I told her she'd never be allowed."

"Well in that case, get lost kid," Glint says. "You're only fourteen." His district partner looks like she wants to say something, but decides against it. So, I decide to speak up.

"I've got a plan that will work for both of us," I say.

"What's your plan?" Glint asks.

"Let me train with you," I say. "And then when the private training scores come along, if I get at least a ten, you keep me. If I don't, I'll leave the alliance. It works for you either way. If I get a ten, you'll be happy to have me on your side. I can kill, and get sponsors. If I get less than a ten, you'll know all my strengths and weaknesses from training with me for two and a half days. You'll know how to kill me."

I look up at Glint. He closes his eyes, and takes a deep breath. "Fine," he says. "But there's no way you're getting a ten in training." I smile. He'll see about that.

**Peyton Stanley (D6 M 12)**

I decide to work at the survival stations first. Last year, Kat proved that those were important. I head to the poisonous berry station. Finding food and water are the most important things you can do in the arena, so it'll be great to have this under my belt. However, before the trainer even notices I'm there, I'm joined by someone else; the boy from District Nine.

"Hello," he says. "My name's Peter Grane."

"Hi," I say. "I'm Peyton Stanley."

"I know," Peter says. "I was rooting for your sister last year, by the way. I was very upset when she died. I'm sorry for your loss."

"Thanks," I say. "So did you come over here to work on berries or..." I trail off.

"Well actually, I wanted to know if you wanted to be allies. I mean, we're close in age, and since we're young, it's probably best to stick with someone. It'll be nice to have someone to talk to when we're alone in the arena."

I think about this for a few seconds. Originally, I didn't want to have allies. It poses the threat of backstabbing. However, what he's saying is making sense. It would be nice to have someone to rely on in the arena. Also, he seems like a pretty nice kid. "Sure," I say. "Let's be allies." And we shake on it.

**Jennette Parke (D3 F 12)**

I'm completely helpless. All these giant weapons and tributes scare me. Since I know I have absolutely no chance of mastering a weapon, my plan is to focus on survival skills. I walk over to the knot tying station. It's no use. My fingers are too thin and weak. The trainer is a really rude young guy, and he keeps on laughing at me. So, I begin the hunt for a new station.

I decide to try out fire-making. You don't have to be strong for that, right? I find out I'm wrong. I can't rub the sticks on each other fast or hard enough to create a spark. After half an hour of pointlessness, I give up, and choose a new station.

I walk over to the poisonous berry station. Surely I don't have to be strong to master this one. For the first time today, I'm right. After over an hour at the berry station, the trainer tells me I have potential, but I still need some work. She wants me to come back after lunch. Well, since that's the only thing I can actually do, I guess I'll go. I stand up, and begin the search for a new station.

**Lukas Cottingham (D8 M 16)**

Aria and I have been struggling to decide which stations to go to. Aria wants to go for the weapons. She's told me she's trained a bit at home, but wants to try out some Capitol weapons. I'd rather focus more on survival stations. I'm not super athletic, so I think I'd be best at those. We ended up compromising, and have gone to a few of each.

I thought about going to different stations while she works on weapons, but decided against it. I could learn a lot from her about weapons, since she's already trained and everything. Plus, she also needs to work on survival skills. We both have to be prepared in case we're separated; or worse.

We decide to work at the ropes course next. It takes an great amount of upper body strength, but I don't weight a lot. I somehow manage to get across the beginner course. Aria has never done ropes before, but she does have some muscle. Sure enough, she manages to get through the course a few seconds faster than I can, easily.

**Osborn Trevis (D10 M 17)**

Finally, I gather up enough courage to ask Harvest to be my ally. I've seen her train all morning, and she's no superstar, but she's tough. She'll make a good ally. I walk over to her, where she's waiting in lines for the ropes course. "Hey, Harvest," I say, tapping on her shoulder.

She turns around. "Yes?"

"I was just wondering if you'd like to be allies," I say slowly.

She looks me over for a second. I really hope she accepts. Finally, after what seems like forever, she smiles. "Sure," she says. "I'd love to be allies."

Just then, the head trainer announces it's time for lunch. We walk into the lunch room. There's six tables, each with six seats at them. The trainer explains that there's so many chairs to give us 'options' on where to sit. After a quick trip through the lunch line, Harvest and I pick a table, and sit down.

A minute later, a loud burst of laughter tells us that the careers have left the lunch line. They walk to the closet table, and kick out the scared looking District Twelve tributes. They scramble over to our table, and sit down on the opposite end. I feel bad for them, but don't say anything. If I want to make it back home, I can't associate with too many people.

I spot Harvest looking over at the careers, a look of disgust on her face. "I hate them," she says. "How could you take pleasure in killing innocent children?"

"I don't know," I say. Over these past few days, I've decided I don't really want to kill, unless I'm threatened by the careers or another strong tribute. In that case, I might try. However, there's no way I'm killing any innocent little twelve-year-old.

"District Two's really unusual this year," Harvest says. "I mean, they've got a giant and a devilish-looking pixie for tributes. I bet the guy's really stupid. No one with that much muscle mass could have brains. The girl might be smart though, and I bet she still knows how to use weapons, even if she wasn't a volunteer. They all know how to, in District Two. She's only fourteen, though. Even the strongest fourteen-year-old would have trouble winning the Games."

As Harvest talks on and on, I discover that I'm really glad I asked her to be my ally. It takes guts to talk about the careers like that when they're sitting only a few feet away. Between that and volunteering for the little girl, I now know how brave she really is. I just hope she doesn't hate the careers too much. I don't think I want to go 'career hunting' in the Games. I hope to just sit back in the woods or something, and let everyone else do the killing. I don't want to take innocent lives.

**Tadalynn Shipka (D5 F 18)**

Finally, lunch ends. I'm very glad to get back into training. During lunch, I sat at the same table as the pair from District Eight, but only because that was the only semi-free table left. There's no way I'm allying with anyone. I can't trust anyone. Ever since I was falsely blamed for stealing from work, I haven't trusted anyone; considering the fact that my friend was the one who did the stealing. I still have some of the scars from the whip.

So far, all I've really been working on is trap-making. I know how to create electricity; I did it all the time at home. I've decided that if I figure out how to make some really neat traps, I can combine that with my electricity skills to make some extremely dangerous traps. Then, when I get into the arena, I can set up my camp and surround it with these electrical traps. Anyone or anything that tries to get past them, will be killed.

The trainer at the trap-making station calls me over when she sees me. I haven't entrusted her with the fact that I plan to use electricity with them. She could tell other people, ruining my plan. The only time I'll exhibit my skills before the Games is during the private training sessions. Since the Gamemakers there take an oath of secrecy, I know they can't tell anyone, or they'll be killed by the president. They won't risk their lives like that.

**Rory Cedarby (D7 M 16)**

I look over at Mapelle, who is working at the berry station. I have though about allying with her nearly ten times, but decided against it. When district partners are allies, the careers usually classify those tributes as weak tributes, because they're too afraid to ask someone from another district to be their partner. Or, they assume they're gooey lovebirds. That's not usually true, but I can't take the chance of being under-classified Besides, I know if I ally with Mapelle, I'll become too fond of her, and won't be able to hurt her.

I haven't found the ideal ally yet. I've been looking around as I worked on survival skills and ax training, but I haven't found anyone yet. Everyone is either looks to untrustworthy, is too young, or already has an ally. So, I think I may just go out into the Games with me, myself, and I. It's not what I hoped for, but it's better than allying with a backstabber.

However, as I continue to wait in lines at the ropes course, someone walks into line behind me; someone who I haven't even considered allying with yet. It's the boy from District Five. I decide to start a conversation with him. "Hi," I say. "I'm Rory. What's your name?"

"Eridan," he says.

"Do you have an allies yet?" I ask.

"No," he replies. "Why?"

"Well, I don't have any allies yet either, and I've been kind of looking for some," I say.

"So, you're saying you want to be allies?"

"Yes," I say. "But, I think we should train together for a little bit before calling it official; just to make sure we're okay with each other."

"Sounds good," Eridan says, smiling.

**Ryland Yakavitz (D11 M 15)**

I'm a failure with every single weapon. I've tried swords, spears, knives, archery, and axes; none of them have worked. I'm just not athletic or strong at all. So, I've decided to devote ninety percent of my time to survival skills. Basically, if I make it out of the bloodbath alive, I'll be good to go; until I'm forced to fight in the final five or so. Although, I don't expect to make it that far. I'll have some sort of confrontation before then.

Right now, I'm learning how to tie many different types of knots. It's very unlikely that I'll use most of them, but I want to be prepared, just in case. After I'm done learning knot tying, I'm going to go to the trap-making station. I wanted to go there earlier, but the trainer was working with the girl from District Five, and suggested I learn to tie some of the knots I'll need to create traps, and come back later, after the girl leaves. Although, I think she plans to stay there most of today.

**Marina Ebony (D4 F 17)**

Training has gone well today. Thankfully, all of the careers believed me when I said I planned to volunteer. Since Sheldon was trained by his dad, they have no way to prove I haven't been to the training gym in years. Besides, they've all been too focused on evaluating Jessie to notice anything suspicious. I have to say, she's a pretty talented fourteen-year-old; especially with throwing knives. With a little bit of creativity, she may be able to pull off a ten.

I've also discovered a little bit about the other careers. Alexandrite is a classic District One female; flirty, ditzy, and clearly unintelligent. Compared to other careers, though, she's a little under average when it comes to weapons. However, right as we were called for lunch, out of the corner of my eye, I saw her shoot an arrow right into the bullseye. I'm pretty sure it was luck, but there's a chance that she could be hiding something. Her district partner is just as stupid as she is, but at least he's strong, and good at weapons. He's particularly talented with spears.

Mason is very similar to Glint; except for the fact that he's a foot and a half taller than him. His best weapons are the sword and the spear. Although, his height is intimidating enough. Sheldon is best with tridents and machetes, and he's just as strong as the other two; probably even stronger than Glint. His dad certainly has trained him well.

Overall, I think we've got an interesting mix of careers this year. Glint and Sheldon are pretty normal careers. Alexandite is a little less talented than I expected her to be, but she's got the customary low intelligence of District One females. If Jessie was older, she'd be pretty average, but her young age makes her even more of a threat. Mason is just super tall and strong, which will get him far. Me; I've decided to focus on archery. I used to be quite good at it when I was younger. Besides; when compared to Alexandrite, I look pretty good. The head trainer suddenly speaks up, interrupting my train of thought. "Day one of training is officially over," he says. "Please take the elevator back up to your floor and report here, same time, tomorrow. You are dismissed."

**I'm back! Sorry for the late update, but like I said in the previous chapter, school started for me on Monday. :-( It was my first day as a freshman, so I was super nervous, but I ended up worrying about a million times more than I should have. However, I still hate getting up at 5:40 in the morning to catch the bus a few minutes after 7 (but I shouldn't complain because one of my friends catches her bus at 6:15, and she wakes up at 5). So, good luck if you're starting school this week! :-)**

**So, in regards to the story you actually came here to read (sorry if my short school spiel {try saying that five times fast [wow I'm bad at staying on topic]} was annoying), the poll is still up, so vote if you haven't voted yet. Also, continue to let me know who you think should still ally/if you agree with the alliances that formed. If your tribute is allied with someone you absolutely hate or think they shouldn't be allied with, make sure you let me know so that the alliance can 'tragically' get into a fight. ;-)**

**Anyways, thanks so much for reading! Next chapter may be up a little bit quicker since I don't have school on Monday for Labor Day. :-)**


	11. Training: Day Two

**Cherry Fairbrooks (D11 F 16)**

I have finally decided to find myself some allies. Since Piper is more of a independent kind of person, so she didn't have any allies, and recommended I do the same. But, I can't help it; I'm a social person, and I really want to find some allies. So, Piper agreed to help me in my quest to find some allies. I've decided on asking Nylah, the girl from District Six, and Mapelle, from District Seven. Nylah looks like a very strong person, and she's a year older than me. Mapelle is two years younger than me, but she's pretty, which will get us sponsor points. Also, she's pretty good at the agility and ropes courses. I'm hoping both of them will accept, because together, I think we could be a pretty great alliance.

Currently, I'm standing in the training room, waiting to begin. I got here really early, so the only other ones here are the girls from Districts Two, Five, and Ten, and the boy from District Five. Over the next fifteen minutes, the other tributes filter in. At last, the head trainer gives us the same speech he did yesterday, and lets us free.

Nylah is nearest to me, so I decide to ask her first. "Hi," I say. "My name's Cherry."

"Nylah," she says. "What's up?"

"Do you want to be allies?" I ask. "I've seen you train, and you're very talented. I think we'd make good allies. I've been working on lots of survival stations, so I think your athletic skills and my survival skills would work well together. We could make it pretty far."

I give her a second to think about it. Finally, she says, "Okay. We can be allies."

"Awesome!" I say. "And if it's okay with you, there's another girl I'd like to add to the alliance."

"Who?" Nylah asks.

"Mapelle," I reply. "From District Seven."

Nylah frowns. "Why her?"

"She's really good with the agility and ropes course," I say. "Plus, she has a pretty face. That can get us sponsors in the arena."

Nylah thinks it over, and then looks over at the agility course. I notice Mapelle is in line. How about we watch her for an hour or two?" Nylah says. "That way, we can make sure she'll be a good ally."

This wasn't quite how I wanted to form the alliance, but I guess it'll work. We're missing valuable training time, but I really can prove to Nylah that Mapelle is worth allying with. "Sounds good," I say. "Let's walk closer so that we can see her better."

**Glint Sulf (D1 M 18)**

I'm not very impressed by the other careers. Alexandrite isn't very talented with weapons, but she is pretty hot. For how tall he is, Mason should be stronger, but he's only average. Jessie just annoys me. She's only fourteen! I don't know why I agreed to let her train with us. It's a good thing she'll be ousted from the alliance tomorrow. She'll never get a ten. Marina isn't very talented either, but just like Alexandrite, she's not too bad looking. Sheldon knows his stuff, but he's still nothing amazing.

Currently, we're working at the spear station. It's one of mine and Mason's best weapons, so I've been trying super hard to do better than him. I know I'm better than him, but Mason doesn't seem to know that yet. "Hey, Mason," I say. "I challenge you to a spear throwing competition."

"Sounds good," Mason says, smiling.

We stand next to each other in front of two targets,five spears on the floor next to each of us. We'll retrieve our spears once we've thrown them all, so that we can each throw ten. I take first shot, and sink my spear into the bullseye. Mason does the same. During the second round, we both hit bullseyes again. However, during the third round, Mason throws the spear a few inches above the target. I pull ahead, and continue my lead until the sixth round, when I miss. We're tied again; five to five. We both hit our seventh, eighth and ninth shot. Mason goes first when we get to the tenth round. I try to distract Mason by coughing loud when he shoots, but it doesn't work. He sinks the spear into the bullseye. I step up, and focus my eyes on the target. However, right as I shoot, someone sneezes, and I miss the shot. I turn around and glare at my allies. "Who sneezed?" I shout at them. "Was it you, Mason?"

"Nope," he says, shaking his head. "It was her." He points to his left, where the District Twelve tributes are standing.

I run up to the girl, and grab the collar of her shirt. "You're dead," I say in a deathly whisper. I spit in her face, and release her. She scampers off to her district partner, who comforts her. I give them both the death stare, and turn back to my own allies. "I get a re-shot!" I shout. "That was no fair!"

Mason smirks. "You coughed when I shot my spear. Do you classify that as fair?"

I'm so mad that I can't think up a rude comeback. So, I turn around, and walk over to the weight lifting station. Throwing weights around should let me get rid of some of my anger.

**Misty Danielson (D12 F 13)**

"Need another tissue?" Cobalt asks.

I take a deep breath, and wipe my eyes. "Nope. I'm good. I just need a few minutes until we start training again."

Cobalt and I are currently sitting on a bench in the corner of the training room. That boy from District One really frightened me. He'll be in my nightmares tonight. I didn't even mean to sneeze when he threw his spear. It was an accident. He didn't have to grab me by the neck and spit in my face! I would report him to one of the Peacekeepers and Gamemakers, but I'm too afraid he'd find out. Then, I'd really be dead.

I sit on the bench for at least five more minutes, willing myself to keep the tears away. I know my eyes are probably bright red right now. "I'm going to take a quick trip to the bathroom," I say to Cobalt. Sure enough, looking in the mirror, I discover I was right. I cried for less than three minutes, but it looks like I cried for hours. I thought I was tougher than this.

Finally, I decide to head back out. I can't let that boy's words go to my head, or I really will be dead. I need to train, to prove to that boy that I can survive in the Games. Cobalt is standing right outside the door. "You ready to go?" he asks, looking concerned. I just nod.

**Mapelle Green (D7 F 14)**

I look down from the climbing wall to spot the girls from Districts Six and Eleven staring at me again. Why to they keep doing that? They've been stalking me all morning. I sigh, and begin to climb down the wall. This has gotten out of hand, so I need to speak to them. I'm not usually one to speak out, but they've bothered me way too much.

Once I reach the bottom, I jog over to the girls. "Why have you guys been watching me all day?" I ask. "Can you please stop? It's a bit annoying."

The District Eleven girl replies, "I'm sorry if we were a bit annoying, but we've been watching you because I want to be your ally. However, Nylah here didn't believe how talented you are, so I decided to show her."

"And now I've realized that Cherry was right. You really are worth allying with," the girl who must be Nylah says. "So, will you be our ally?"

I think this over for a few seconds. They really did annoy me by following me around all morning. But now I realize that it was all for the best. Plus, two allies is better than I could have bargained for, and both of them are older than me. I would have been happy with one ally who's my age. "Yeah, I guess I'll be your ally," I say.

Cherry's eyes light up. "Awesome! Now let's go train together!"

**Swirl Winters (D10 F 13)**

I'm kind of bummed that I haven't found an ally yet. Right now, it doesn't look like I will. There's a lot of older tributes this year. They won't want a little thirteen year old girl allying with them, even if I have trained with weapons before, back in the rebel assassin group in District Ten. I was thinking of asking the District Seven girl, but it's too late now. She's just found allies, and has been training with them for the past half hour. Honestly, I think the only ones who would agree to ally with me now are the boys from Districts Six and Nine. I've been debating whether to ask them if I can join their alliance. I've sort of decided against it. In an alliance, I want someone who can watch my back, and neither of them have displayed any weapons skills. I just wouldn't feel safe with one of them keeping watch at night while I sleep. Although, the alternative is being by myself with no watch, which isn't much better.

I have been working a lot with throwing knives lately. I was pretty good with them back in District Ten. Now that I have time to train with them, and professional trainers to help me, I've gotten very good at them. I'm now super accurate. This will certainly help my training score, and will help me in the Games. Since I won't be aiming to kill, I'll be able to hit tributes in the arm or leg, so that I'll have time to run away before they start coming after me. I think, despite not having allies and being young, I'll do alright in the Games. Maybe I'll even have a shot at victory.

**Harvest Anson (D9 F 18)**

Osborn and I shove the spears back into the crate. The head trainer just called for lunch. We walk over to the lunch room, fill our trays, and sit down. The careers aren't here yet, so it's very quiet. They're obviously too stubborn to put their weapons down for something as simple and common as food. Three minutes later, they saunter in, laughing their heads off. They annoy me so much. They're honestly the only ones I'd be fine with killing in the arena. They're all too cocky, stupid, annoying, and heartless for their own good. I hate them.

Sitting down at a table, one voice stands out above all the rest. It belongs to the boy from District One. "Look at all these weak tributes," he says, scanning the room. "None of them stand a chance this year. I bet they'll all break down and cry as soon as we enter the arena."

Unknowingly, I begin to rise from my chair. "Don't," Osborn whispers. "They're not worth it."

"These kids' parents are all going to be so sad when their kids choke it. I bet they'll cry even more than their child did."

I clench my fists. "You're so funny, Glint!" The girl from District One shrieks in a high-pitched voice. Looking pleased with himself, Glint continues.

"We may even set a record this year," he says. "I don't think all of the careers have ever made it to the final six before. Maybe if that happens, they'll make a new rule that all of the careers can win! I mean, they love us so much more than the trash from the lower districts."

I can't take it anymore. I stand up, push Osborn aside, and storm over towards the career table. "Shut up!" I shout. "Just shut up!"

Glint stands up from his seat, and walks over to me. He positions himself in front of me so that we're face to face. I'm sorry to see that he's at least three inches taller than me. "Listen here, little girl," he begins.

"I'm eighteen," I say.

"Whatever. I don't care how old you are. But what I do care about is how dead you are in the arena. Didn't your mommy tell you not to tell people to shut up? You're being a bad girl." All of the careers burst into laughter.

"Just stop being such a jerk," I say.

The boy smirks. "No. I don't think I will. Now go sit back in your seat like a good girl. Oh, and just so you know, you're number one on my kill list."

I roll my eyes and walk back to my seat. "You shouldn't have done that," he says.

"I know," I say. I look around the room. Most of the tributes are staring at either me or Glint, a scared look on their face. I don't understand why everyone acts so scared around the careers. Yes, they're intimidating, but if you want to win the Hunger Games, you have to be confident.

**Jarvis Scholl (D3 M 18)**

Lunch ends, and we're shepherded back into the training room. I have to admit, there was some good entertainment today, between the District Nine girl and the career. She really has guts; standing up in front of him like that. However, she's now their number one target.

I walk over to the climbing wall. I've been trying to improve both my survival skills and physical skills during training. I'm not particularly athletic, but I am eighteen and sort of tall. If I can get a little bit of muscle, overall, I can be around average. That's my goal for the rest of training. I want to be able to survive in the wilderness, but also to either run or fight. Right now, I'm leaning towards running. My weapons skills are pretty bad.

I begin to climb up the wall. Already, I notice I'm doing it faster than I did yesterday. One of the trainers showed me some climbing techniques earlier, and I'm already seeing results. I easily pass the District One girl, who is laughing hard at some joke her district partner told her; not focused at climbing at all. It's pathetic how dimwitted the careers, especially her, are. Maybe, if I put my mind to good use, I can outsmart them.

**Eridan Keating (D5 M 16)**

I've discovered that Rory is a pretty great ally. However, we don't have much in common except for our age. Rory is pretty shy and reserved. I'm much more outgoing. Rory comes from a fairly rich family, while I was an orphan. Rory is shorter than me, and more muscular than I am. He's also pretty talented with an axe. I'm about three inches taller than him, and much skinnier. Because of my lack of muscle and weapons skills, I'll be counting on my brain more in the Games. Even though we're very different, I think those differences will actually help us out in the arena. We'll be better at a wider variety of things, so we'll have a better chance of survival.

Right now, Rory is trying to teach me a few things about ax throwing. In return, I'm going to teach him some survival skills tomorrow. Before we became allies, I worked a lot with them. Also, living as an orphan for many years taught me a lot. I know how to survive with almost nothing.

I'm not too good at ax throwing, but I am better than I was an hour ago. Hopefully, by the end of today, I'll hit the bullseye at least once. I stand back, and take a throw. The ax hits the ground before it reaches the target, and skids towards the wall. Or, maybe I won't hit it today. "Nice try," Rory says. "Try aiming a little higher next time." I retrieve my ax, hoping that aiming higher will preform some sort of miracle.

**Peter Grane (D9 M 13)**

I spot the District Ten girl again. She's tying knots alone at one of the stations. I feel bad for the girl. She's thirteen, my age, and she doesn't have any allies. I've really wanted to ask her to ally with Peyton and I, but Peyton doesn't really want more than one ally. "Can we please ask her?" I say.

Peyton sighs. "I'm sorry, but I don't want to."

"Please? How would you feel if you were alone, afraid, and didn't have an ally to trust in? We have to ask her. Besides, we don't even know if she'll say yes. I'd just feel better asking her."

Peyton closes his eyes. "Fine," he says. "Have at it."

"Thanks," I say, and jog over to the girl. "Hi," I say to her. "My name's Peter."

The girl looks up. "I'm Swirl."

"Hi, Swirl," I say. "My ally, Peyton, and I noticed you didn't have any allies. We were wondering if you'd like to join us?"

Swirl bites her lip. It looks like she's weighing the options in her mind. Finally, she says, "Fine. Yes; I'll join your alliance."

"Excellent," I say. "Let's go introduce you to Peyton."

**Mason Riley (D2 M 18)**

Today has been a pretty interesting day. We've worked on everything today; the climbing wall, the ropes course, the agility course, weapons; everything. Plus, we had the whole showdown at lunch between Glint and the District Nine girl. That was really interesting. I expect Glint will be looking out for her during the Games.

I look at the clock. There's only five minutes of training left. I'm kind of happy that training is almost over. I have to rest up for tomorrow. In the morning, we have training, just like normal. In the afternoon, though, we line up for our individual sessions. I really want to get a high score for a couple of reasons. First of all, I want to get lots of sponsor points. Secondly, I want to invoke a little bit of fear in the other tributes, so they know they shouldn't mess with me. Finally, I want to beat Glint. I want to tone down his cockiness, and make him see that he's not the only one who's capable of winning the Hunger Games.

At last, the head trainer speaks up. "Training is now over," he says. "Report here tomorrow morning, same time. After lunch, your private training sessions will take place. You are now dismissed."

**Since all of the tributes have been at least mentioned, I've finally created the ally list:**

**Alexandrite/Glint/Jessie/Mason/Marina/Sheldon**

**Nylah/Mapelle/Cherry**

**Peyton/Peter/Swirl**

**Eridan/Rory**

**Aria/Lukas**

**Harvest/Osborn**

**Misty/Cobalt**

**Jennette**

**Jarvis**

**Tadalynn**

**Ryland**

**School is honestly so annoying right now. The weekends are really the only times I can write anymore, because I have two and a half hours of soccer after school, plus an hour or two of homework every day. I hope everyone understands that I'm devoting the majority of my free time to fanfiction.**

**On a happier note, the next chapter won't be as long as this one, so it should be up quicker. Since the third day of training is only a half day, there's only going to be five POVs. If your tribute hasn't gotten a POV yet, they will during the next chapter.**

**Thanks for reading! :-)**


	12. Training: Day Three

**Sheldon Thompson (D4 M 18)**

I wake up, and remember that today is private training day. I'm very excited for the afternoon. I can't wait to get an awesome score. It kind of stinks that I'll have to wait through Districts One through Three before performing, but I'll have to deal with it. The other careers are so lucky; their districts are first and second.

After getting dressed and shoving down a quick breakfast, I head for the elevator, and click the button labeled 'TC,' for Training Center. On the way down, the elevator stops at the second floor. Jessie walks in. I really don't know what to think of this girl. She's only fourteen, and she's trying to fit in with the careers. I find it very unlikely that she'll get a ten, so I wonder why she wanted to train with us so badly.

We arrive at training five minutes older. My dad, who taught me everything I know, always said, "If you're not five minutes early, you're late." Since I really look up to my dad, I'm always five minutes early to everything. So, I just glance around at everyone until the head trainer tells us to begin.

**Nylah Tracks (D6 F 17)**

Mapelle, Cherry, and I head for the ropes course first, since there's no line. I'm really impressed at how fast Mapelle flies through the course. Cherry was right in wanting her to join the alliance. Mapelle is much more skilled than I thought she was. With her agility, my fighting skills, and Cherry's social and survival skills, I think we'll make an excellent alliance.

Speaking of my fighting abilities, the hand-to-hand combat trainer is really impressed by my fighting. I didn't tell him that I learned by watching Peacekeepers, so he's even more impressed. I wasn't sure if I could trust him with that information. Anyways, he taught me a few more techniques, which will really come in handy this afternoon, as well as during the Games.

Cherry suggests we go to some survival stations next. Since we've only got a few more hours of training, it's best to soak up as much info as we can. We need to learn what kind of berries we can eat, how to build a shelter, how to build a fire, and whatever else will help us survive comfortably.

**Aria Law (D8 F 17)**

Lukas has proven to be a great ally. When I asked him to ally with me on the train, I didn't think he'd be able to add much to the alliance. He was really pale and skinny, but he had this look of determination in his eye that convinced me to ask him. Over the past few days, I've realized that he's a really fast learner. He's learned how to sword fight, and is very good at dodging flying objects, such as knives. He also learned many survival skills, such as berry identification, which I have yet to master. However, I used to cook a lot in District Eight. If Lukas can find the food, I'll be able to turn it unto something at least edible.

I'm pretty sure we've covered every station, except for a few of the weapons ones. Lukas wanted to make sure we knew how to do everything. You never know when it will come in handy. Right now, we're revisiting the poisonous berry station.

Lukas wanted to double check a few berries, and I do agree that this station is an important one. I try to memorize as much as I can about each berry. If something happens to Lukas, I want to make sure I can eat. Although, I'm sure I could probably figure out how to hunt. Killing animals should be easier than killing people.

**Cobalt Cave (D12 M 14)**

I'm glad that the careers haven't bothered us lately. They really did give Misty a scare yesterday. For the past few hours, I've been trying to stay on the opposite side of the training center, out of the careers' path. It's been pretty easy, because the careers have been working at the weapons stations most of the morning. I just don't want them to hurt Misty.

I've turned out to be pretty good at fire making. Misty has really mastered camouflage. Well, at least we know we'll be nicely hidden and warm. It's not like there's dozens of survival skills that we have yet to manage. Honestly, we're going to need to work very hard to survive in the Hunger Games. It's going to be tough, but not unmanageable.

I'm very nervous for the private training sessions this afternoon. I still haven't come up with a good idea regarding what I should do. I guess I'm just going to have to build a couple of fires. It won't be a very exciting performance, but it might secure me three or four points. It's certainly not a lot, but three or four points are better than nothing.

**Alexandrite Dazzle (D1 F 17)**

We're not even into the Games yet, and I'm already getting tired of acting like a brainless ditz. It's been tough, laughing obnoxiously at everyone's jokes, and pretending I have the IQ of a goldfish. However, I know it'll pay off once we get into the Games. No one will suspect the dumb girl from District One to defeat everyone in the end.

I am nervous for the private training sessions, but not in the way that most tributes are. To continue my act, I have to obtain a score high enough that the careers let me stay with them, but low enough that I'm not a target. It's going to be tricky, but my mentor has been helping me. She has a better understanding than I do when it comes to the Gamemakers' scoring system.

Our head training blows his whistle. "Your final training day has concluded. Please walk into the lunch room to receive your lunch. Once you are done eating, you will be called in individually for your private training sessions. Good luck. You are dismissed."

We all walk into the lunch room. Glint begins to tell me some 'funny' story about this girl he met, and I zone out. I could really care less about his personal life. All I have to do to keep him content is laugh each time he pauses to take in a breath. Instead, I look around the room, making eye contact with the girl from District Twelve. Just the sight of her makes me angry. I only have one relative who ever volunteered for the Hunger Games. My great aunt was in the 74th Hunger Games, but was unfairly killed by the girl from District Twelve, who dropped a tracker jacker nest on her head. Ever since that happened, I've hated District Twelve, and all of its tributes. It'll be nothing personal, if I get the chance to kill that girl. She can thank her predecessor.

**Alexandrite/Glint/Jessie/Mason/Marina/Sheldon**

**Nylah/Mapelle/Cherry**

**Peyton/Peter/Swirl**

**Eridan/Rory**

**Aria/Lukas**

**Harvest/Osborn**

**Misty/Cobalt**

**Jennette**

**Jarvis**

**Tadalynn**

**Ryland**

**I hope you enjoyed this short chapter! It was supposed to be up yesterday, but fanfiction wasn't working on my kindle. Thankfully, it's working now. The private training sessions should be split into two chapters. If you've read my other stories, they'll be in a format similar to those ones. :-)**


	13. Private Training Sessions (D1-4)

**Glint Sulf (D1 M 18)**

Once all of the trays have been closed, the Head Gamemaker's name blasts over the loudspeaker. "The private training sessions will begin momentarily. You will have fifteen minutes to present your chosen skill or skills to the panel of Gamemakers. We will start with the District One male, and end with the District Twelve female. Good luck, and may the odds be in your favor."

It's almost five minutes before I'm called in. Finally; it took them long enough. I step into the room, and head for the spear rack. Spears are my best weapon, so I plan to spend my whole session showing the Gamemakers how well I throw spears. I grab five of the spears, and walk over to the target area. I stand behind the line, and throw the five spears at the target. They all hit the bullseye. I retrieve my spears, and throw them again. This time, only four spears hit the bullseye. It's all the Head Gamemaker's fault. He coughed really loud when I released the spear. I end up throwing fifteen more spears. Fourteen of them hit the bullseye. The Head Gamemaker stands up. "You are dismissed," he says. I can't wait until I get a really high score.

Hours later, I sit on the couch with Alexandrite, our mentors, our stylists, and our escort, waiting for the scores to be announced. Alexandrite looks really anxious. It stinks to be her. I'm not anxious because I know I'm going to get a good score. At last, the television flicks to life. Tristan Honeybee welcomes all of the viewers, and explains the scoring system. Only someone stupid wouldn't know the scoring system. Everyone watches the Hunger Games every year. At last, I see my face appear on the screen. "Up first, we have Glint Sulf of District One," Tristan says, "with a score of nine."

"Nine?!" I scream at the TV. "Nine?!" I grab the closet thing to me, a diamond-encrusted lamp, and smash it to the ground.

**Alexandrite Dazzle (D1 F 17)**

I sit outside of the training center, my palms sweating. I'm really nervous about my session. If I get too high of a score, I'll be labeled as a target. If I get too low of a score, I'll be ousted out of the career clan. Finally, my name is called. I stand up from my seat, and walk in.

I grab a bow and a dozen arrows off of a rack. They're my best weapon, so I'll be able to pinpoint exactly where I want my arrow to go. I'm going to aim for an accuracy of 80%. I step up to the target, and take my first dozen shots. I make sure ten hit the bullseye, and two don't. It takes a while to retrieve all of my arrows, so I only have time for one more round. This time, I only allow nine to hit the bullseye. That adds up to nearly an average of 80%. Once I've finished gathering up my arrows, I'm dismissed.

Glint smashes the lamp on the ground. What is his problem? A nine is an okay score. It's nothing worth smashing a lamp over. After Glint's score is announced, my face appears. Over Glint's screams, I can just make out, "Alexandrite Dazzle with a score of eight." I close my eyes and breathe a sigh of relief. An eight is perfect.

**Mason Riley (D2 M 18)**

I plan to get a better score than both Glint and Alexandrite. From what it sounded like, all Glint planned to do was throw spears around, and all Alexandrite planned to do was archery; not that she's exceptionally good at it. I plan to do two things: both sword fighting and spear throwing. My original plan was just to throw spears, but that would be too similar to what Glint did. We're about equal ability with spear throwing, and I don't want to get the same score as him. If I add in some sword fighting, I'll certainly get a higher score.

"Mason Riley, please report to the training center now for your private training session."

I walk in, and decide to go for sword fighting first. I walk over to that section, where an expensive-looking dummy is set up. From what my mentor told me, I can set this dummy to a level of difficulty from one to fifteen, and then it will fight me. He suggested I set it to level eleven or twelve, since the higher levels are extremely hard. I set it to level thirteen, and hit start.

Just over five minutes later, I have successfully made the dummy retreat to the ground. The Gamemakers should be impressed, because my only injury is a small scratch on my arm. I then proceed to the spear-throwing station. I grab five spears, and chuck them all up at the target. My second spear is the only one that misses. Looking back up at the clock, I see I have four minutes left. That's just enough time to collect my spears and throw another round. I retrieve them and stand back behind the line. This time, all of my spears hit the bullseye. I smile, and the Gamemakers dismiss me.

I'm not really surprised at how Alexandrite and Glint scored. Alexandrite's score is a fairly low career score, but it's still a good one. Glint's score is a pretty average one, which is what I expected. Hopefully, my score is higher than both of them. "From District Two; Mason Riley, with a score of ten."

"Yes!" I pump my fist into the air. A ten is a great score. It's not an eleven, but I think it'll be the highest score.

**Jessie Hart (D2 F 14)**

I sit in the chair, waiting to be called in. I know exactly what I'm going to do when I get in there, but I'm still nervous. If I mess up, this'll cost me my spot in the career alliance. "Jessie Hart, please report to the training center now for your private training session." I stand up, and walk through the door.

I jog over to the rack of throwing knives, and grab ten. I throw them all at their own targets. One after one, they all hit the bullseye. Next, I grab a dummy, and stand it up in the middle of the training center; right in front of the judges. Grabbing another throwing knife, I stand back, and impale the dummy in the head. Next, I head for the rack of whips, grab one, and jog back into the center of the room. I begin to whip the dummy, until the knife in its head clatters to the ground. I don't stop there. I continue to whip the dummy until it's just a pile of fabric on the floor.

Time for the grand finale. I run over to the rack of throwing knives, and wheel the entire thing over to one of the room's plain walls. I throw knives, rapid fire, at the wall. My mind maps out exactly where each knife should fall. When I'm done, I turn around to look at the Gamemakers, and see looks of bewilderment on all of their faces. I nearly skip out of the room when they dismiss me.

My knives have spelled out "Thank you," on the wall.

I sit on the couch, extremely nervous. I'm pretty sure I got a good score, but I've been doubting myself over the last few hours. I don't know if my letters were straight enough, or if the knives in the targets were all perfect bullseyes. At last, my face appears on the television. "Jessie Hart, with a score of eleven."

I got an eleven? That's awesome! I jump off of the couch and pump my fist in the air. So does my stylist. I think Enobaria would have joined in too, but she's a little too old to be jumping up and down. She just smiles at me. However, the best face award belongs to Mason. His jaw drops extremely low, and his eyes bulge out of their sockets. I wish I had a camera.

**Jarvis Scholl (D3 M 18)**

I sit in my chair, waiting for my turn to show the Gamemakers what I can do; not that it's a lot. I have decided to make some traps and scale the climbing wall during my session. It won't be a very exciting performance, but I may be able to scrape a four or a five. It won't be the worst score, but it certainly won't be the best.

Finally, my name is called, and I walk into the training center. I first head for the climbing wall, since that's what'll take more time. I harness myself up and begin to climb. Hand over hand I continue to make it higher up the wall. "Push it," I tell myself. "Push it."

I reach the top half a minute faster than I ever have. I smile, and jump down from the wall. Once I unharness myself, I grab a pile of rope and other knick-knacks. I sit down in the center of the room, still breathing heavily, and begin to create my trap. Knot after knot, I eventually create an intricate trap. I place it in the center of the room, and walk over to the pile of dummies. I realize I need something to put the dummy on so that I can roll it into the trap. I spot a small food cart by the door, and tie the dummy to it. I push the cart into the trap, and the dummy is ripped off of the cart, and pulled up by the ankle. I look up at the Gamemakers. "You can go," one of them says.

All of the scores, so far, have been at least seven. That's typical, since both Districts One and Two are career districts, but I still hate being the one to break the chain. I'm especially surprised with the fourteen-year-old girl's score. She really does know her stuff. Finally, my face appears on the screen. "From District Three, Jarvis Scholl with a score of five." Well, that's about what I expected.

**Jenette Parke (D3 F 12)**

"Jenette Parke, please report to the training center now for your private training session." I walk in, scared out of my mind. I don't know what I should do. I have absolutely no skills. The only thing I was sort of good at was identifying edible berries. I guess I'll have to take the berry quiz for my session.

I walk over to where the quiz is, and begin filling out answers. I recognize most of the berries I'm shown, but have to guess on a few as well. I make sure to take my time and use up the full fifteen minutes since this is the only thing I plan to do. At last, I fill out the last question, and my score appears on the screen. "Congratulations," a robotic female voice says. "You have obtained a score of seventy-eight percent." Well, that's about what I expected. The Gamemakers dismiss me, and I walk out.

Jarvis got a pretty good score of five. Well, it's a good score for a non-career. I know that my score won't be close to a five. "Jenette Parke with a score of three." I was right. I guess sorting berries isn't too exciting.

**Sheldon Thomson (D4 M 18)**

I sit next to Marina, waiting to be called in. What is taking so long? That little girl certainly can't be doing anything so impressive that it takes them this long to clean up. At last, my name is announced over the loudspeaker, and I walk in. I head for the spear station, and begin my performance.

Since spears are my best weapon, I plan to just throw them for fifteen minutes. I throw half a dozen. Five of them hit the bullseye. I retrieve them, and throw again. All the spears hit the target this time. During the third round, six more hit the target. The Gamemakers look like they're starting to get bored, so I decide to spruce up my performance a little bit. I grab a dummy, and run it over to the ropes course. I tie it to one of the low-hanging ropes, and then step up onto one of the platforms. I throw my spear, and it flies right through where the dummy's heart would be if it had one. I look up at the Gamemakers. "You are dismissed," one says.

Hours later, I sit on my couch waiting for my score. I'm really nervous to receive it. I just hope I did well enough to get at least a nine. At last, my face appears on the screen. "From District Four, Sheldon Thomson with a score of ten." Sweet; a ten! That's a great score. It's not what Jessie got (which was very surprising, by the way) but it's still a good score.

**Marina Ebony (D4 F 17)**

At last, my name is called. I walk into the training center, almost shaking. I need to get a good score, or the careers may kick me out of their alliance. Since I don't have as much training as the other careers, it will be a lot harder for me to get a good score. I've been working really hard during training, so I think my archery score may keep my spot in the career pack.

I walk over to the rack of archery supplies, and pick up a bow and a sheath of a dozen arrows. I head over to the target area, and shoot all dozen arrows. Nine of them hit the bullsye. I'm a bit disappointed, but that was my first round of arrows, so haven't really warmed up yet. During my next round, though, I only make nine out of twelve again. I take a deep breath. I need to do better if I want to get a good score. During my third round, I do a little better. Ten of my arrows hit the target. I look up at the clock, and see that I have just enough time for one more round. Unfortunately, once again, only nine of my arrows hit the bullseye. Well, hopefully the Gamemakers think I did well enough to at least scrape an eight.

Sheldon just got a ten. There's no way I'll get anything close to a ten. I'm so nervous. Finally, Sheldon's face disappears, and is replaced by mine. "Marina Ebony, with a score of..." I cross my fingers... "seven." My eyes open wide. A seven isn't considered a career score. I look over at Sheldon. The look of pity on his face tells me I'm in trouble.

**Hi guys! I'm back! Sorry, but I've been really really busy this past week, and had absolutely no time to write over the weekend, which is when I do most of my writing. Thanks for being so patient! As you probably noticed, I've decided to split the sessions into three parts so that I could get this chapter posted before next year starts. :-P I hope you enjoyed! :-)**


	14. Private Training Sessions (D5-8)

**Eridan Keating (D5 M 16)**

"Eridan Keating, please report to the training center now for your private training session." I stand up, and walk towards the training room doors. I really hope my session goes well, for sponsorship purposes. It's extremely important to have sponsors in the Games, so I really need to ace my performance.

I start out at the camouflage station. I cover my arm in a display of mud and leaves, and hold it up for the Gamemakers to see. A few of them look mildly impressed. Once they've gotten a good look, I wipe off my arm and head for the trap section. I spend the next five minutes or so tying two different kinds of intricate traps. At last I only have one more thing to do; the berry test. I only have a few minutes left, so I fly through the questions as fast as I can. When I'm done, my score flashes onto the screen; a 92%. I guess that's an okay score. A buzzer rings, signaling the end of my fifteen minutes. The Gamemakers dismiss me, and I walk out.

I sit on the couch, awaiting my score. The career scores have been all over the place this year. One of them got a seven, one of them got an eight, one of them got a nine, two of them got a ten, and one of them got an eleven. I know I didn't get any of those scores, but I think I did well enough to get a five or a six. Finally, Tristan Honeybee announces District Five. "Eridan Keating, with a score of six." My mentor pats me on the back. I'm very happy with my score.

**Tadalynn Shipka (D5 F 18)**

I sit outside the training room, waiting to be called in. I need to get a good score today. Since I don't have any allies, I only have myself and my sponsors to rely on. Thankfully, I do know what I'm going to do, and I think it will land me a pretty solid score. At last, my name is called. I walk through the double doors into the training center.

I immediately head for the trap station. I grab a few materials, drop them in the center of the room, and search around for the rest of the supplies I'll need. Fiddling around with electricity my whole life has its perks. I know exactly what I need to make my trap. Once I've gathered all of my supplies, I return to the center of the room, and begin building. As I assemble my trap, it reminds me of home, where my brother Hal and I would fiddle around with energy like this all the time.

At last, I finish the trap, and prepare for my grand finale. I jog over to the side of the room and grab a dummy. I jog back to my trap, and stand about ten feet away from it, for safety reasons. I launch my dummy up into the trap. As soon as it makes contact with the wires, the dummy makes a sizzling sound. There's a bright flash of light, and I'm forced to look away. Once the light disappears, the dummy comes back into focus. It's smoking and covered in scorch marks. I look up at the Gamemakers. They're all staring at me, looking pretty impressed. "You can go," one of them says.

I tap my fingers on the coffee table, waiting for my score. I'm hoping the Gamemakers thought my electric trap was impressive and original. That's what I was aiming for. At last, a picture of my face appears on the television. "Tadalynn Shipka, with a score of eight." I smile; something I haven't done in a while. It isn't a big, but it's a smile, nonetheless. I'm happy with an eight.

**Peyton Stanley (D6 M 12)**

As I wait for my turn with the Gamemakers, I can't help wondering what Kat did when she went into the training center for her session, exactly one year ago. If I remember right, she got a six, so she must have done something really impressive. Unfortunately, I don't think I'll be living up to Kat's standard. I'll be lucky if I can scrape a three.

I walk into the training center once my name is called. As soon as I walk through the double doors, I'm hit by an awful smell. It's the scent of something burning. What could have made it smell so strong? When I reach the center of the room, I see it; a giant scorch mark on the ground. That must be the source of the smell. What did the District Five girl do?

One of the Gamemakers clears his throat, and I snap back into reality. I remember that I'm supposed to be showing them something. I jog over to the trap station, trying to make up for my minute of lost time. I notice many of the supplies are low in number, but I try to ignore that. There's enough for my trap, so there's no need for me to worry about that. I spend minute after minute knotting my rope and other materials together until I finally finish. I find a stick at the camouflage station, which I use to poke the trigger point of my trap. As soon as I let go of the stick, it's caught in my trap and hoisted upwards. "You may go," a Gamemaker says.

As I sit in my velvet chair, I can't help but worry that my score will be the lowest of the night; or at least tied for the lowest. What would my sister say if she was here. I'm worried she'd be ashamed that I didn't come up with a better performance. "District Six," Tristan Honeybee says, snapping my focus towards the television. "Peyton Stanley, with a score of four." I sigh. At least four isn't the lowest score.

**Nylah Tracks (D6 F 17)**

I've been starting to second-guess what I should do during my session. Originally, I planned to just show the Gamemakers my hand-to-hand combat skills. Now, I've been starting to think that I should show a few survival skills too, to show I'm well-rounded. "Nylah Tracks, please report to the training center now for your private training session." I guess I'll just have to improvise.

I walk in, and realize I don't know how I'm going to show my hand-to-hand combat skills. I know that there's sword fighting dummies, but are there hand-to-hand combat ones? To my surprise, I find one; wedged in between two sword-fighting dummies. I drag it to the middle of the room, and realize that I have to set it to a certain level; from one to fifteen. I haven't used one of these before, so I don't know how hard the levels really are. I decide on level seven. It's in the intermediate section, and it is a lucky number. Right now, I need all the luck I can get.

As soon as I pick the level, the dummy springs into life, and swings at me with a right hook. I dodge it, and fight back. As I continue to battle the dummy, my mind keeps flashing back to when I was younger, and learned how to fight by watching the Peacekeepers. After about five minutes of combat, I finally hit the dummy with a fine strike, and it lies on the ground, motionless. Level seven was easier than I expected. Since I still have time to burn, I decide to do a quick run-through of the berry test. I finish right before the time runs out, receiving a score of 94%.

I really hope I get a good score, for myself and my allies. I'm certain there will be at least one point in the Games when we need something from sponsors. Finally, it's time for my score. "Nylah Tracks, with a score of seven." I smile. Maybe seven really is a lucky number.

**Rory Cedarby (D7 M 16)**

I hope I get called in soon. I kind of want to get this over with. I'm very nervous that I'll mess up. I remind myself that I have a back-up plan. There's a few things I'm going to show the Gamemakers today, so if one fails, oh well. "Rory Cedarby, please report to the training center now for your private training session." I gulp and walk in.

The berry identification test is first on my list of things-to-do. I've been doing a lot of work with berries, so I hope to do well on this test. Once I'm done, my score flashes up; 95%. That's a solid enough score. I move on to the next thing on my list; the medicinal quality of plants. How am I going to show that to the Gamemakers?

An idea forms in my head, and I decide to go for it. I find a stash of berries under the berry station, and grab the three berries I need. I walk over to the spot right in front of the Gamemakers, and hold up one of the berries. "This is a kytoberry," I say. "It's very helpful in soothing bruises." I crush the berry, and rub it over a bruise on one of my arms. I hold up my remaining berries. "These two berries are the cirrioberry and the bennberry. When mixed together, they help heal cuts." I rub the berries over a cut on my leg. Once I'm done, the cut does look better. I just hope the Gamemakers can see that, from up there on the balcony.

Time for my grand finale; axes. I start by just showing some basic axe maneuvers in the air. Then, I set up a few dummies. I use my axe to destroy every one of them. Lastly, I stand in front of the target, behind the line, and throw. The axe third right into the target. "You are dismissed," a Gamemaker says.

I'm super nervous to see my score. I'm hoping it'll be somewhere near the median of all of the scores. "District Seven," Tristan Honeybee announces. "Rory Cedaby with a score of six." I guess a six is an okay score. I was hoping for a score of seven, but I guess my axe performance was too stereotypical for District Seven.

**Mapelle Green (D7 F 14)**

I hope Rory is doing okay in his session. We're not allies, but I still want him to do well. The room I'm in has started to thin out a bit, since we're halfway through the sessions. Every one looks very anxious. I'm anxious too, but I'm trying not to show it. At last, my name is called, and I walk out of the room.

Firstly, I head for the berry test. This is the least exciting thing I plan to do, so I want to get it over with now. I don't spend too much time on each question, because I know I have other things to show the Gamemakers. I make my way through the test, question by question. I end up getting a 92%. I'm satisfied with that, since still got other things to show the Gamemakers.

Next, I walk over to the agility course. I press the button by the start, and a metallic voice counts me down from five. When I hear "Go," I sprint out, and fly through the course. Once I've reached the end of the course, I hit another button to stop the timer. My time is eighty-four seconds, which is faster than I've ever completed the course. For the last bit of my session, I complete the ropes course. I swing from rope to rope; eventually making it to the end in forty-three seconds. I've done it in forty seconds, but I'm still happy with forty-three. Once I climb down from the platform, the Gamemakers dismiss me.

Rory got an excellent score. I would be extremely happy if I got a six. I expect my score will be at least a point or two lower. "Mapelle Green, with a score of five." I'm very satisfied with a five. It's nothing excellent, but it's about average, which is okay for fourteen-year-old girl.

**Lukas Cottingham (D8 M 16)**

It's almost my time to preform for the Gamemakers. I'm nervous, and kind of just want to get it over with. I know I have to get a good score if I want sponsors, so I have to do my absolute best. "Lukas Cottingham, please report to the training center now for your private training session." I stand up slowly, wave to Aria, and walk into the training room.

First on my list is the berry identification test. I hit the start button, and work my way through all of the questions. I end up getting a score of 96%, which is the best I've ever done. Next, I do the survival skills test. It doesn't take as long as the berry test. I get a score of 95% on it. I'm pretty satisfied with both of my grades.

The last leg of my performance will be the most interesting part, so I need to do extremely well on it. I walk over to the pile of sword-fighting dummies, and drag one to the center of the room. I set it to level nine, and begin to fight. I'm thankful that I'm such a fast learner, and that I was able to pick up sword fighting as a talent. It will certainly come in handy during the Games. At last, I manage to 'kill' the dummy. It lies motionless on the ground. "You are dismissed," a Gamemaker says, and I walk out.

The scores have been all over the place so far. I'm pretty sure every number between three and eleven has been scored. Tristan Honeybee announces District Eight. "Lukas Cottingham, with a score of seven." Awesome! Seven is a great non-career score. If Aria got a high score too, we'll have plenty of sponsors.

**Aria Law (D8 F 17)**

Unlike most of tributes waiting out here, I'm not all that nervous for my session. I know that what I plan to show the Gamemakers will be very impressive, so there's no need to worry. Besides, there's no huge consequences if I don't get a good score. Lukas and I will be able to survive on our own without any help.

I nearly jump off my seat when my name is called, and walk through the double doors. I immediately spot the Gamemakers, sitting up in their balcony above the room. I have a lot of respect for the Gamemakers. They do their job well; handing out accurate scores to tributes, creating an awesome arena, and much more. If I survive the Games, I hope to become a Gamemaker. After staring at the Gamemakers for a few seconds, I head for my first destination; the agility course. After hitting the button, I leap off of the platform and whiz through the course. Once I hit the button on the finishing platform, my time appears on a screen above the course: seventy-six seconds. Next, I show the Gamemakers a trick I learned back in District Eight. I stand about thirty feet away from the nearest wall, facing it. I take a deep breath, and sprint at the wall as fast as I can. I speed up, faster and faster, hoping all of the Gamemakers are watching. When I'm about five feet away from the wall, I leap up, kick against the wall, flip over, and land right onto my feet. I look up at the Gamemakers. Most of them look very impressed with my backflip.

I begin to prepare for my grand finale. I jog over to the ropes course, and grab one of the mats under the ropes. I drag it over to a spot right against the wall I did the backflip on. Next, I find five fairly large throwing knives. I launch them up at the wall; all at different intervals. Then, I step back to where I began my sprint for the backflip. A take another deep breath, and run as fast as I can, straight at the wall. Right before I reach the mat, I jump over it, and my left foot lands on the lowest knife stuck in the wall. My right foot lands on the second knife. Next my left foot jumps up to the third knife, and my right foot heads for the fourth knife. Right after my left foot lands on the last knife, I kick off the wall, and go into another backflip. I sail towards the mat, and somehow manage to stick the landing. Proud of myself, I check the clock, and notice I still have a few minutes left. However, I'm done showing the Gamemakers what I need to show them, so I ask to be dismissed. "Yes, you may go," the Head Gamemaker says.

I'm pretty sure I'm going to get a great score. Lukas got a fairly good score of seven. Hopefully, I did just a little better. "Aria Law, with a score of nine." My mentor, escort, and mentor all pat me on the back and tell me how great a nine is. I agree; I'm happy with a nine.

**Finally got part two finished! So there's one week of soccer left (unless we make playoffs, which is about a 50% chance right now). I'm sad that the season's over, but also kinda happy cause I'll have more free time to do stuff like writing. :-)**

**I've finally closed the poll, so you can view the results on my profile. I'm going to use this poll to determine which tributes live to see another day, as well as for sponsorship gifts. If your tribute is on the top and has done well so far, there's a high chance of them getting sponsors. However, don't worry if your tribute got little/no votes because there's still the remainder of the training sessions and the interviews to impress people, including me. :-)**

**Thanks for sticking with this story even though I don't update too constantly. :-)**


	15. Private Training Sessions (D9-12)

**Peter Grane (D9 M 13)**

For my training session, I've got two things I plan to do; trap-making and knife throwing. Although I'm not particularly outstanding at knife throwing, I still consider it my best weapon, because I'm not strong enough to even lift most of the other weapons. The reason I'm showing the Gamemakers knife throwing is because they're always biased towards tributes with weapons. An okay swordsman always gets a better score than an okay berry identifier. I'm hoping the knife throwing will boost my score by one or too. The thing is, there will be no harm done if I completely fail at knife throwing. If it causes me to get a bad score, so what? The only part of the Hunger Games that actually matters takes place in the arena. All this frilly stuff we do before it is all for show.

Once my name is called over the loudspeaker, I walk into the training room. The girl before me must have done something really impressive, because they're all talking rapidly and excitedly. I walk over to the knife throwing station and pick out five knives. When I throw them, only two hit the target. I'm fine with that because 40% is in fact right around my average. The next time, I also make two out of five, but during my third attempt I make three. However, I'm so proud of myself that I totally bomb my next attempt, and only hit the target once. I decide to leave it at that and begin the next stage of my training session.

I grab some supplies off of the trap-making station, and drag them to the center of the room so that the Gamemakers can get a full view of my skills. The first type of trap is called a Single-Looped Sepan. Basically, it's a large loop that hides under leaves and other forest debris. When stepped on, it tightens around the ankle, and whoever or whatever is caught in it is anchored to the ground. The second trap I make for the Gamemakers is a Iroquois Tripwire. Like the other trap, it hides under forest debris. When activated, this one triggers a net that will fall down from the nearest tree, trapping the victim. Once I'm done with my presentation, the Gamemakers dismiss me. Although, I make sure to put all of my supplies back away before leaving.

Most of the scores have been pretty high. I hope my score is high too, but I understand if it isn't. I'm certainly not the most intimidating or talented tribute. At last, Tristan Honeybee announces District Nine. "Peter Grane, with a score of four." I'm happy with a four, so I smile. A four isn't the lowest score of the night.

**Harvest Anson (D9 F 18)**

I sit outside of the training room, waiting for my session. There's only six other tributes in here, besides me, so it's eerily quiet. At last, my name is called, and I walk into the training center. I can immediately tell that the Gamemakers are getting bored. They're all talking, or picking at their food. "May I begin now?" I ask.

The Head Gamemaker looks up. "Oh, yes, sure. Go ahead." He gets the attention of a few other Gamemakers, so I begin my session.

I first head for the weight throwing station. Back in District Nine, I used to throw wheat around all the time, so weight throwing hasn't been too much of a stretch. I throw my weights around for a few minutes; the Gamemakers look pretty impressed. Next, I take the berry test, to show the Gamemakers that I'm well-rounded. I end up getting a 96% on it, which is definitely a solid score.

Finally, I decide to display my weaponry skills. I throw a dozen spears first. Nine out of twelve of the spears hit the target. Next, I throw a dozen knives. Eight of these hit the center of the target. I walk over to the Gamemakers, announce that I'm finished, and they dismiss me.

I'm kind of nervous to see my score. There's been some really great female scores, such as the girl from District Two's eleven, the girl from a District Five's eight, and the girl from District Six's seven. Those will be hard to beat, or even match. At last, I see a picture of my face flicker onto the television. "Harvest Anson, with a score of eight." Wow; I'm very proud to have earned an eight. There was a career who didn't even score as high as me. I'm sure she's very angry.

**Osborn Trevis (D10 M 17)**

I hope that Harvest did well during her training session. If she did, the pressure is all on me. Harvest is very talented, so I'm worried that she'll get a high score and I'll get something three or four points less. Our alliance won't look too impressive if only one of us gets a high score, so I need to do my best today.

"Osborn Trevis, please report to the training center now for your private training session." I stand up and walk through the doors. Once I'm in, I immediately look over at the weights. I've been training a lot with them, and have gotten pretty good. Working long hours in the livestock fields of District Ten has paid off.

Once I've reached the weight station, I grab one of the mid-sized weights, and use all of my strength to launch it far. It sails through the air, and lands further than I thought it was going to land. I commend myself for throwing an excellent first shot, and continue to toss the weights around. My next few shots are either equal to or further than my first shot, which is great news. On a particularly good throw, one of my weights nearly sails into the wall. A few minutes later, I begin to get tired. The distance of my throws start to decrease. I make sure to push it out, though, because I want to show the Gamemakers my resilience. At last, my fifteen minutes run out, and I'm dismissed.

Harvest got an eight, which is an excellent score. I know there's no way that I'll get an eight, since all I did was chuck some weights around. Harvest probably had a three or four part performance, since she's good at so many things. I'm very glad that my score comes right after Harvest's, because I don't think I'd be able to handle any more suspense. "District Ten; Obsorn Trevis, with a score of six." I shrug, not really sure if I'm happy or sad about this score. I guess I'm kind of neutral. Compared to the rest of today's scores, it's average, but it is two points under Harvest's. I hope I didn't disappoint her.

**Swirl Winters (D10 F 13)**

It's so quiet in here. Back when the careers were in on the fun, I could barely hear myself think. Now, it's just me, four others, and the silence surrounding us. When my name is called, I try to keep calm. If I get too nervous or frantic, I won't be able to do my best. I stand up and walk into the training room.

Once I'm in, I jog over to the climbing wall. After harnessing myself on, I begin to climb up it. I try to ignore my sweaty, slippery hands and just focus on the course. It works a little bit. I end up reaching the top of the wall six seconds faster than I ever have before.

Once I've climbed down, it's time for stage two of my training. I pick up five throwing knives and launch them all at the target. Four of them hit the center of it. During my next round, I shoot five for five. I decide to push my luck a little more and throw one last round. Four of my knives hit the target. I'm proud of myself for shooting thirteen for fifteen.

At last, it's time for my grand finale. I take one of my knives, and place it in between two of my toes. Next, I place my hands on the ground, kick my legs up, and find myself in a handstand position. While in the handstand, I pull my one leg back, and launch the knife at the wall, not particularly aiming for the target. My knife manages to stick, which is all I was hoping for. I do this twice more; the second time my knife doesn't stick, but it does during my third throw. When I'm done, the Gamemakers dismiss me. They look pretty impressed.

I'm really anxious to see what I got for a score. Since I'm only thirteen, and don't look very intimidating, I'm counting on my score and my interview to get me sponsors. At last, it's time for Tristan to announce my score. "Swirl Winters, with a score of eight." Sweet! An eight will get me sponsor points. Considering that I'm only thirteen, I'm sure many people will be impressed.

**Ryland Yakavitz (D11 M 15)**

I'm super nervous for my training session. I'm not really good at anything, so it's going to be hard for me to get a score that's even average. "Ryland Yakavitz, please report to the training center now for your private training session." I take a deep breath, stand up, and walk through the doors.

I first head for the knot tying station. I spend much of my time here, showing the Gamemakers the different types of knots that I've learned how to make. It's nothing exciting, but I've gotten pretty good at it. Once I'm done with my knots, I move on to traps. Using some of the knots I've already made, I make two different types of traps. They're both used for trapping small mammals with; one drops a net over the victim, and the other works sort of like a glorified mousetrap. Once I've finished my traps, I look up at the Gamemakers. I don't have anything else to show them, so I'd like to be dismissed. I notice that only about a quarter of the Gamemakers are actually paying attention to me. "You may go," one of them says.

The scores have been very high this year. I'm very scared to see what I got. I know my score won't be anywhere in the range of most of these scores. "District Ten," Tristan announces. "Ryland Yakavitz, with a score of four." I frown. I'm disappointed, but not too disappointed. At least it's not the lowest score of the night. A four is roughly what I expected to get.

**Cherry Fairbanks (D11 F 16)**

The mood in here is so dull. The only tributes who still remain in the lunch room are the pair from District Twelve and myself. Every so often, one of them will whisper something to the other, making me feel as though they're a couple on a date and I'm that awkward third wheel who just twiddles their thumbs and stares out into space. Finally, I'm called in. I hop out of my seat and walk into the training center.

I first walk over to the station with the poisonous berry test. I touch 'begin,' and start filling out answers. When I'm done, my score flashes onto the screen; a 92%. Next, I take the survival skills test. Survival skills is what I've been focusing on during training, so I hope to do really well. I end up doing really well, getting a score of 96%.

I look up at the clock. I've got about thirty seconds left. What can I do in thirty seconds? The answer comes to me pretty easily. I ready myself, and then begin to sprint towards the center of the room. Once I gather enough speed, I fly into a cartwheel, and then into back handspring. I smile up at the Gamemakers, the buzzer rings, and I'm dismissed.

Mapelle and Nylah got such good scores. I hope I am lucky enough to get a five like Mapelle, or even a seven like Nylah. I know it's not likely, but I can still hope. "Cherry Fairbanks, with a score of five." Wow! I can't believe I got a five! I'm so happy!

**Cobalt Cave (D12 M 14)**

Misty and I are the only ones left in the lunch room. Being from District Twelve sucks. I wish the Gamemakers would be fairer, and went from the highest number district to the lowest number district for either the training sessions or the interviews. I hate how they favor the first few districts like this. It's no wonder that District Twelve has so few victors. "Cobalt Cave, please report to the training center now for your private training session."

"Good luck," Misty says. I thank her, and walk into the training center.

The first thing I notice after walking into the room is that almost no Gamemakers are watching me. Hopefully, when I begin my performance, they'll start to look. I walk over to the fire-making station, and grab some twigs, sticks, and branches. I make three separate fires. Once I'm done, I walk back over to the first fire. Starting out easy, I start this one with a lighter. Once it burns for about a minute, I dump a bucket of water on it.

To Iight my next fire, I use a match. Once again, it isn't too hard. Once this one has burned for a minute, I put it out, and move on to my last fire. I start this one by rubbing two sticks against each other quickly enough to create a spark. This one takes me the longest to start. When I do get it started, I let it burn until the buzzer rings. Then, I pour water on it, and leave the room.

There's no way I got a good score. My score is going to look really sad when compared to the many high scores given out this year. "And last but not least, we have District Twelve," Tristan Honeybee announces. I don't know who he's kidding; District Twelve is almost always least. "Cobalt Cave, with a score of three." Well, I guess it's around what I expected.

**Misty Danielson (D12 F 13)**

It stinks, being the last one waiting for my private training session. The silence is starting to creep me out. It makes me wonder if I'm being watched. At last, for the last time, the loudspeaker blares to life. "Misty Danielson, please report to the training center for your private training session." I stand up, and walk through the doors into the training center.

When I walk in, I can see that the Gamemakers aren't at all interested in what I'm going to show them. I clear my throat to get their attention. Three or four of them look up at me. Accepting that that's the best I'm going to get, I begin.

I walk over to the camouflage station. This station doesn't even look like it's been touched yet, unlike stations like the knot tying station, which only has three tiny ropes left. I get to work with the camouflage, covering myself in leaves, sticks, and mud. When I'm done, I walk in front of the Gamemakers, and twirl around so they can see my whole body. Not an inch of my skin is exposed; everything is covered. It would be hard to spot me if I was hidden in a bush, or something like that. Since I'm all done, I wipe everything off, and the Gamemakers dismiss me.

Cobalt got a three, which surprised me a little. I know he can do better than that. Though, I shouldn't speak until I see my score. For all I know, I could get a three too. "Misty Danielson, with a score of three." Yup; I just ate my words.

**Training Scores:**

**Glint Sulf: 9**

**Alexandrite Dazzle: 8**

**Mason Riley: 10**

**Jessie Hart: 11**

**Jarvis Scholl: 5**

**Jennette Parke: 3**

**Sheldon Thompson: 10**

**Marina Ebony: 7**

**Eridan Keating: 6**

**Tadalynn Shipka: 8**

**Peyton Stanley: 4**

**Nylah Tracks: 7**

**Rory Cedarbee: 6**

**Mapelle Green: 5**

**Lukas Cottingham: 7**

**Aria Law: 9**

**Peter Grane: 4**

**Harvest Anson: 8**

**Osborn Trevis: 6**

**Swirl Winters: 8**

**Ryland Yakavitz: 4**

**Cherry Fairbanks: 5**

**Cobalt Cave: 3**

**Misty Danielson: 3**

**Sorry guys; it was a Harry Potter week, Blood of Olympus came out, and my soccer team made playoffs, so I've been a bit preoccupied. Time is honesty my biggest enemy right now. :-/ Once November comes, soccer will be over, and I'll have much more time to write.**

**Next chapter will be the interviews (which will be from the POV of Tristan Honeybee). It should be a shorter chapter, because I'm really excited to get to the Games. I don't want to spend weeks writing an interview for every single character. After that, it's off to the Games! :-) **


End file.
